Slow Work
by Elorin
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Les hommes ont le droit de se marier, et Bucky est mort. Ensembles pour la première fois en temps de paix depuis que Steve a prit le sérum, Steve et Bucky cherchent leur place : ce n'est pas parce que vous vous réveillez dans un siècle où tout ce que vous avez jamais réprimé est miraculeusement okay que les choses deviennent plus faciles pour autant.
1. L'homme hors du temps

Ceci est une fiction ( merveilleuse, de manière tout à fait objective tout ça tout ça ) écrite par Lorata, en anglais ! Vous pourrez retrouver sa fic sur son compte , avec le même titre. Elle est toujours en cours, et je lui transmettrai vos commentaires ( la traductrice ne veut pas de paiement, juste que Lorata continue à écrire, alors mettez moi de jolis commentaires à lui transmettre ! )

Originellement postée en Captain America, on a fait le choix de vous la mettre ici, au vu des... évènements des derniers chapitres parus xD Je posterai la traduction une fois par semaine, sauf si je vois que je rattrape la parution française trop vite.

**Notes : **Parfois j'écris des choses parce que je veux les lire, mais que personne d'autre ne les a écrit. C'est le cas ici. Je voulais quelque chose à propos de Bucky et de Steve, où ils tâtonnent maladroitement à travers des siècles de répression et de conditionnement pour avoir une une vraie relation où le but – et même l'intérêt – n'est pas le sexe.

Dans mon headcanon, Bucky et Steve ne vont pas sauter au lit jusque parce qu'ils ont réalisé leurs sentiments réciproques. Je voulais quelque chose qui ait tout ça, d'une manière qui ait du sens pour moi.

Donc, hem, si vous ne voulez pas lire un premier baiser qui met 35000 mots à arriver, vous ne devriez sans doute pas lire ça. Si vous voulez quelque chose avec beaucoup d'intrigues, d'affaires et d'action, je me sens un peu mal de le dire, mais ne lisez pas ça. Ici, c'est beaucoup d'introspection, de sentiments, et beaucoup de deux hommes s'efforçant de comprendre ce qui se passe. Si vous êtes toujours là, bienvenue, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

( Note de la traductrice: moi, ça m'a beaucoup plut )

**« Fiston » **

Nick Fuy fixe Steve avec une intensité qui ne peut qu'ajouter du crédit à la théorie répandue que, derrière son cache-oeil, il y a un autre cache-oeil capable de bloquer le laser de la mort intégré à son crâne. Les autres clients du diner continuent de lui lancer des regards en coin.

**« -Vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi j'ai allumé la télévision pour voir Captain America en tête du défilé de la Gay Pride ?**

**-Je ne me rappelle pas être votre employé, » **dit Steve en croisant les bras.

Ce n'est pas le cas, d'ailleurs : il a vérifié pour être sûr, quand Fury et ses abrutis n'arrêtaient de lui renifler autour, mais Steve reçoit toujours sa retraite de l'armée, et avec les intérêts de ses années passées sous la glace, et bien, il est à l'aise. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est satisfait de ne rien faire et de recevoir de l'argent pour ça, mais il n'est pas vraiment satisfait non plus de ce que le monde a fait en l'absence d'Hitler.

**« - La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je n'avais pas à vous expliquer mes faits et gestes. **

**-Bien sûr que non. »**

Fury abaissa le niveau d'intensité de son regard juste d'un cran ou deux.

**«-Je vérifie juste que tout va bien. J'ai un intérêt particulier à m'assurer que le plus grand héros de l'Amérique s'adapte bien. Je pense que certains psychologues de bas étage pourraient voir le fait d'être au premier rang de la parade comme est un appel au secours.**

**- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vais parfaitement bien. »**

Pourtant, Steve présume que Fury doit dire quelque chose aux personnes dont le boulot est de courir partout avec des lunettes de soleil, et des drôles d'oreillettes pour nettoyer la pagaille des relations pubiques, et Fury a toujours l'air d'avoir besoin d'un verre ou d'en avoir déjà prit un.

**« - Et pour information, je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait. Je faisais mon jogging et j'avais mes écouteurs. J'ai tendance à ...comment dire, me concentrer, quand je cours, et quand j'ai levé la tête, il y avait des gens partout. Je me suis dit que c'était encore quelque chose que je ne comprendrai pas, et j'ai continué. » **

« Se concentrer » est un euphémisme.

Steve fait de son mieux pour s'immerger dans sa course : l'une des bonnes choses à propos de la technologie moderne, ce sont ces lecteurs portables, et bien qu'à l'époque Steve préférait courir en silence, maintenant que ses pensées sont aussi encombrées qu'une salle de bal pleine de mondains bavards à l'une des fêtes du Senator Brandt, c'est mieux de mettre ses écouteurs et le volume à fond, de prétendre qu'il est poursuivit par un groupe au complet en train de jouer Glen Miller au pas de course.

Ce n'est pas très sûr, - Steve a lu le mode d'emploi et les avertissements concernant le volume et la circulation – mais si ça couvre les voix dans sa tête et le sifflement du vent d'hiver alors que le train de l'Hydra descends la voie à toute vitesse, il est prêt à prendre le risque. Les feuilles commencent à changer de couleur maintenant. Steve n'a pas la moindre idée de comment il va gérer ça.

**« -Eh bien, j'ai des gens qui frappent à ma porte pour demander une déclaration, »** dit Fury, interrompant les pensées de Steve, qui se secoua : concentration, soldat.

**« - Je suppose que vous n'avez pas envie de me fournir un communiqué. »**

Les épaules de Steve se tendirent. Après qu'il ait tout compris, il est rentré et a fait des recherches sur son ordinateur – dans son appartement, il a un ordinateur, dans son appartement, et il a la taille d'une enveloppe : parfois il pense qu'il ne s'y habituera jamais – et a découvert que c'était parce que une loi est passée dans l'Etat de New York qui autorise le mariage de personnes du même sexe, en plus de la définition traditionnelle.

Ils ont colorés les chutes du Niagara en arc-en-ciel – lui et Bucky avaient toujours parlé de faire une rando un jour pour voir les chutes, mais la vie continue, ou finit et parfois chacun suit un chemin différent – et toute la ville de New York faisait la fête pendant que Steve s'enterrait sous des scans de vieux journaux, à la recherche d'une quelconque mention en relation avec un James Buchanan Barnes.

**« - Je trouve ça chouette, »** dit Steve, et l'expression de Fury ne change pas, mais il parie que le big boss est surpris.

Oui, c'est ça, Captain America – qui a juré de se battre comme un homme pour ce qui est juste nuit et jouuuuuur – pense que c'est chouette, débrouille toi avec ça, division de la **S**tratégie **H**abileté **I**ntervention **E**xécution et **L**ogistique **D**éfensive .

**« -Je pense qu'il est grand temps que les gens puissent passer leur vie avec les personnes qu'ils aiment, fondent une famille et gagnent les avantages pour lesquels ils travaillent. Il n'y a rien de plus américain que ça. Le mariage pour tous est comme le tarte aux pommes, et le bon vieux drapeau étoilé. »** Il tapote son avant-bras **« est-ce que c'est une assez bonne citation pour vous ?**

**- Ca ira,»** Dit Fury et Steve résiste à l'envie de se gratter jusqu'au sang.

Fury prend congé, et Steve reste assis dans le diner, regardant la rue par la vitre crasseuse.

La serveuse ici n'a pas pigé à qui elle avait servit leur café infect – et Steve l'aime infect, la seule chose qui peut le rendre encore meilleur est qu'il soit servit froid dans une tasse en métal, et il songe à faire circuler la tasse de main en main, dans la boue gelée jusqu'aux chevilles – et Steve peut rester assis, penser et faire semblant.

Les lumières de Times Square ne sont pas visibles d'ici, et il n'y a que des coins sombres, des voitures qui klaxonnent et des « HEY, TROUDUC » : il continue de regarder pour faire un large sourire de l'autre côté de la cabine téléphonique, mais il n'y a personne.

On est en 2011, les hommes sont autorisés à se marier entre eux, et Bucky est mort.

Steve passe beaucoup de temps à errer. Les rues, le métro. Il pense à tous ses amis, morts et enterrés, mais c'est Bucky qu'il retrouve à tous les coins de rue.

New York est resté la même, mais pas la même du tout en même temps, et il retrouve Bucky aussi bien dans les différences que dans les soudaines bouffées de nostalgie, comme quand le vieux restaurant où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller estt toujours debout. Il se surprend en train de penser qu'il doit dire ça à Bucky, ou lui montrer ça, comme il l'avait fait quand il était petit et que sa mère venait de mourir.

Un jour, il se retrouve devant une boutique de prêt à porter féminin, fixant les mannequins. Il aurait sans doute épousé Peggy, pense-t-il, cela semblait la chose à faire – et il n'a pas la moindre idée de si elle portait cette robe rouge parce qu'elle aimait cette couleur, le style, ou simplement parce que c'était ce qui était le plus éloigné de son uniforme vert et brun.

Steve se détourne après que le patron du magasin se soit approché par trois fois des fenêtres, regardant dehors chaque fois d'une manière plus inquiète, et manquant de rentrer dans un portant de vestes de cuir.

_Bucky les aurait adoré_, pense Steve automatiquement.

Exactement deux mois après l'incident avec Loki, Steve réussit à trouver le courage de demander un rendez-vous à Fury et lui dire de changer le statut du dossier de Bucky de «Porté disparu au combat » à « décédé » :

**« Monsieur, même s'il n'était pas mort de la chute, cela fait 70 ans. J'ai fait le calcul. J'ai besoin que ça se termine. »**

Un mois plus tard, après que Steve rentre de son voyage à moto à travers le pays, faisant des arrêts à l'ancien camp de base, le mémorial de guerre, le cimetière où tous ses amis sont enterrés, des agents du SHIELD font irruption dans son minuscule appartement de Brooklyn, le ceinturent pour l'emmener au rez-de-chaussée puis à l'arrière d'une voiture.

Ils sont chanceux que Steve est assez réveillé pour remarquer le logo sur leurs uniformes, sinon il y aurait eu un appartement rempli d'agents inconscients avec des hématomes et beaucoup de choses à expliquer.

**« - Les gars, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? »**

Steve demande, mais ils ne répondent rien. Ce sont d'ailleurs pas les abrutis ordinaires du SHIELD: ils sont habillés en noir, portent des masques et des armes, et tout l'attirail. Des pro. Des pro qui s'attendent à des problèmes, rien de moins.

Ils ne lui répondent pas, mais Steve s'y attendait. Il n'est pas un employé du SHIELD officiel : il a un salaire, ou du moins son compte bancaire lui dit que c'est le cas, mais lorsque Fury lui demande de les aider, c'est moins un ordre hiérarchique que « la Terre est condamnée si vous restez assis sans rien faire » et dieu seul sait quel niveau d'autorisation est concerné.

Cela ne dérange pas vraiment Steve d'être envoyé en mission sans avoir besoin de demander pourquoi – ou plutôt, cela l'agaçe, mais il sait que c'est une conséquence inévitable des opérations militaires, que ce soit vraiment nécessaire ou non. Les grands patrons aiment se sentir important en gardant la piétaille dans l'obscurité, mais après le fiasco de la phase II, Steve se dit que Fury ne lui feraient plus de cachotteries de cette ampleur, pas s'il veut l'aide de Captain America à la prochaine crise. Ce qui est, suppose Steve, le cas à présent.

Le jet dans lequel ils le conduisent est noir, aux lignes pures et complètement dépourvu de fenêtres et Steve s'assoit donc en silence avec le reste des membres de l'équipe, qui ont l'air aussi tendus que peuvent l'être des hommes avec le visage recouvert d'un casque.

**« - Je n'ai pas mon uniforme »** Dit Steve à un moment, bien qu'il parie que Fury en a quelques uns de secours, juste au cas où quelque chose arriverait au principal. Personne ne répond.

A la fin, ils ne l'emmènent pas dans l'hélicarrier, ni dans une quelconque salle de commandement ou de briefing ou quoique ce soit qui indiquerait que Steve va participer à une quelconque action.

C'est un grand immeuble gris et quelconque, qui pourrait être n'importe quoi, dans une rue qui pourrait être n'importe où et Steve ne l'aperçoit que durant une seconde, avant que les portes ne se ferment et qu'ils l'emmènent dans un ascenseur qui descendent à une vitesse qui lui retourne l'estomac.

A ce moment-là, Steve réalise que cela pourrait être un piège élaboré, que cela pourrait ne pas être le SHIELD du tout, et que peut-être, il est trop naïf.

Heureusement pour tous ceux avec lui dans l'ascenseur, l'idée a à peine le temps de se faire dans son esprit, pas celui de lui faire tendre ses muscles et se préparer à combattre, avant que l'ascenseur s'arrête : Nick Fury se tient devant les portes alors qu'elles s'ouvrent.

**« - Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe, monsieur ? »**

Interroge Steve avec ce qu'il pense être une politesse remarquable. Essayez donc de trimballer n'importe quel autre Avengers comme ça, sans un mot, et admirez comment cela se finit pour tout le monde.

**« - On va le faire, »** dit Fury, ce qui est tout ce que Steve ait pu jamais espérer obtenir de lui : il est résigné et irrité, plutôt que surpris. «-** Pour l'instant, nous avons un problème, et pour le régler nous avons besoin de vous sain et sauf.**

**-Quoi ? »** Ça, c'est nouveau. **« -Ne devrais-je pas être là-bas pour aider ?**

**-En temps normal, oui »**

Répond Fury, faisant signe à Steve de le suivre.

Ils finissent dans une pièce qui ressemble à une suite d'un hôtel de luxe, transportée au beau milieu d'une forteresse militaire : un grand lit, une télévision, une sorte chaîne hi-fi que Steve va mettre une heure à comprendre, tout ça avec des murs blindés et une porte verrouillée à clef.

**« -Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. »**

Bucky avait l'habitude de dire que c'était ce que les gens disaient quand ils voulaient avoir l'air plus intelligents qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Steve lutte contre le souvenir et tient ses mains derrière son dos:

**« - Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire, monsieur ?**

**-Un assassin a été engagé pour vous tuer par une organisation inconnue, » **dit Fury et Steve a un mouvement de recul **« J'ai mis les autres dessus, mais je pense que c'est mieux si vous restez ici pour minimiser les risques. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous perdre. »**

Steve suppose qu'il devrait être flatté d'être un atout précieux, mais à la place il se sent renvoyé en 1942, quand il écoutait Phillips lui dire que ses hommes n'avaient pas le temps de jouer aux babysitters.

**« -Je ne vais pas y aller et me faire tuer,** dit il mais Fury secoue la tête.

**-Désolé fiston, mais pas cette fois-ci. On ne peut pas prendre le risque. C'est une situation délicate. »**

« Situation délicate » est le code de Fury pour une toute autre série de mots que Steve n'aime pas prononcer à voix haute.

**« - Je vois, »** dit-il bien que l'inquiétude commence à lui mâchonner la poitrine comme un chien nerveux le fait avec une paire de chaussures. **« Donc ? Je reste assis là ? Est-ce que je peux au ****moins avoir une oreillette pour entendre ce qui se passe ? »**

Fury secoue de nouveau la tête.

**« - Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Contentez vous d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait neutralisé. Alors, je vous appellerai pour le débriefing. **

**-Debriefing ? »** Steve fronce les sourcils **« Comment puis-je être utile dans un débriefing alors que je n'étais pas présent pour l'action ? Monsieur ? »**

Mais Fury lui tourne le dos, pivotant sur ses talons selon un angle précis pour faire voler son manteau comme si une bourrasque de vent le suivait à tout instant. Tony et Clint sont persuadés qu'il s'est exercé durant des heures lorsqu'il était encore un agent junior, au temps des dinosaures.

**« -Et pendant ce temps... » **

Steve parle à la pièce vide, une fois la porte verrouillée. Il soupire avec exaspération et s'assoit dans le canapé. Il y a un ordinateur sur le bureau, mais il n'est pas connecté à internet, et quand Steve zappe sur les chaînes de télévision, il réalise avec agacement qu'il n'y a que des films, rien de direct ou qui pourrait être précédé par les info.

Pas d'autre moyen pour lui de savoir ce qui se passe que d'être un bon petit garçon et d'attendre, comme Fury l'a dit.

Ils lui ont bien laissé un bloc de papier et quelques crayons – Staedtler, du bon matos, bien plus cher que ceux que Steve avait l'habitude de transporter avec lui sur le champ de bataille, taillés au couteau jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop petits pour être tenus entre ses doigts post-serum – et avec rien d'autre à faire, Steve s'installe et se met à dessiner.

Il a l'intention de dessiner les Avengers, mais il crayonne distraitement, sans faire attention et lorsqu'il pose enfin son regard sur le papier avec une certaine concentration, c'est le Howling Commandos autour du feu. Il avale sa salive et repousse le bloc de dessin sur la table, incapable de le regarder.

Ils sont tous morts, et Steve devrait l'être aussi.

A la place, il est coincé dans ce monde qui est devenu trop grand pour lui, qui est brillant, bruyant, nouveau et cynique, semblable au tape-à-l'oeil glamour de la Stark Expo de 42, l'espoir en moins. Les gens d'aujourd'hui semblent penser que c'est le futur; une dégringolade de son point de vue.

Ils ne l'ont pas laissé avec quoique ce soit donnant l'heure, mais par estimation, Steve sait que cette mission n'est pas du gâteau. Il regarde plusieurs films sans réellement être attentif, et finit par prendre un crayon et dessiner plusieurs autres portraits – les Avengers cette fois, Natasha de profil quand quelque chose la surprend et que les traits durs de son visage s'adoucissent, Bruce et Tony penchés au-dessus de l'établi pour faire quelque chose que Steve ne comprendra jamais en un million d'années, Clint souriant pour lui même quand il démonte son arc pour le nettoyer et embrasse chaque pièce avant de les poser avec déférence, Thor avec une tranche de pizza dans une main et une chope de bière de la taille de sa tête dans l'autre.

Il commence à avoir faim – une des choses que Steve a apprit ces derniers mois est que son appétit d'ogre n'était pas le simple contre-coup de l'intervention combiné à un rationnement inadapté, mais quelque chose qui va continuer et le ronger durant le reste de sa vie – quand la porte s'ouvre avec bruit, enfin.

Steve saute sur ses pieds, essuyant ses mains.

C'est Clint, pas celui que Steve attendait.

Il a été à l'infirmerie – il a des bandages sur son bras qui ne couvrent pas tout à fait sa blessure, et il y a du sang sur ses cheveux qui n'a pas l'air d'être le sien – et s'assoit sur le canapé, plonge sa tête dans ses mains.

**« Clint ? » **Steve demande, avec un pic d'adrénaline. «** Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Est-ce que vous avez attrapé l'assassin ?**

**-Oui. » **répond Clint d'une voix rocailleuse.** « Natasha est avec lui, là. »**

**-Qu'est... »**Steve cille **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Nat est avec lui ? Elle le connait ? »**

Cela a du sens, au moins; Steve ne sait pas grand chose sur le passé de Natasha avant le SHIELD, seulement que dès qu'on en parle elle se ferme et que Clint adopte une posture protectrice agressive. Cependant, quelqu'un de l'ancienne vie de Natasha ne peut pas être une bonne chose, et la manière dont les muscles de Clint ressortent de ses bras quand il serre ses doigts les uns contre les autres, donne l'impression que c'est pire.

**« -Clint, »** Dit Steve, les yeux écarquillés **« Parle moi. Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ?**

**-Non...pas vraiment. »**

Clint passe une main dans ses cheveux, sans même s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se prend dans l'un des noeuds formés par le sang coagulé.

**«- C'est...On a l'assassin dans les fichiers du SHIELD. Nous ne savions pas son nom, mais Nat si. Il n'a jamais surgit dans un de ses débriefings, donc il n'a pas atterrit dans le système. »**

Clint ne tourne pas autour du pot comme ça habituellement, il n 'aime pas répondre et jouer le jeu de cache-cache avec la vérité du SHIELD.

Si Steve était inquiet, il s'approche doucement de la panique maintenant.

**« - Qu'est-ce tu ne me dis pas ? Pourquoi sont-ils après moi ? Est-ce que Natasha va bien ? Clint, s'il te plaît. »**

Finalement, Clint se rejette en arrière, se laisse tomber dans le canapé et presse une main devant ses yeux.

**« - C'est quelqu'un avec qui Natasha travaillait, à l'époque de la Red Room. Il la entraînée. Ils étaient... proches. Amants durant un moment, cela les aidait à les tenir en laisse, je suppose, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas demandé. Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'époque, elle parlait de lui de temps en temps, mais seulement dans son sommeil. Elle l'appelait Yasha. Le SHIELD l'appelait le Winter Soldier. »**

Steve guette un début de reconnaissance, une raison pour que cela ait un lien avec lui, mais il n'y a rien.

**«-Les russes ? »** il demande avec un froncement de sourcils, **« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà eu des problèmes là-bas. Nous étions alliés à l'époque. Tout ces trucs de guerre froide, c'était après mon époque. » **

Après son époque, et avant l'époque de Clint, ce qui est l'une de ces choses bizarres qui ne troublent finalement plus Steve à chaque fois qu'il y pense. Clint acquiesce.

**« -Je sais. C'est... différent. Personnel.**

**-Clint! »**

Steve ne veut pas être sec, mais il a passé la meilleure partie de la journée dans une pièce vide avec rien d'autre que la paranoïa et des souvenirs pour lui tenir compagnie.

**« -Vas-tu m'expliquer ? S'il te plaît.**

**-Yasha est le russe pour James. »** Clint avale sa salive. **« D'abord, nous pensions... à une coïncidence, mais après, ils ont fait passé sa photo dans la reconnaissance faciale du SHIELD ****et il y a eu une correspondance. Identification 100% positive. Ça a prit du temps parce que toutes les photos qu'on a dans les dossiers sont vieilles, en noir et blanc et ce sont des photos prises sur le vif, aucune de qualité professionnelle... »**

Le souffle de Steve est totalement coupé, comme s'il avait à nouveau seize ans et qu'un grand abruti l'a frappé juste assez fort dans l'estomac pour l'envoyer bouler.

**« Non,** dit-il,** non vous vous êtes trompé.**

**-Si seulement. » **Clint ne le regarde toujours pas.** «- On est revenu il y a quelques heures en fait, on a passé tout ce temps au QG du SHIELD, à croiser des infos. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il lui ressemble, c'est que c'est lui. On a examiné toutes nos archives : empreintes digitales, dentaires, tous les papiers des dossiers du service militaire, et tout correspond aussi. Ils ont même fait un genre de datation au carbone à partir de ses cheveux, et on dirait qu'il a été cryogénisé depuis les années 80, quand l'URSS s'est effondrée. A moins que ce soit une sorte de clone perfectionné – et si c'était le cas, pourquoi il n'y en a qu'un ? Cela n'a aucun sens – et bien … c'est lui. »**

Clint plonge la main dans sa poche et en ressort un morceau de papier épais, plié en quatre.

**« - Tout ce qui te reste à faire, c'est nous donner une identification positive, juste pour, tu sais. Confirmer ce que l'on sait déjà. »**

Steve prend le papier, l'ouvre et fixe le visage qui le regarde. Les cheveux sont trop en broussaille, l'expression est entièrement fausse – sa bouche est tordue d'une façon cruelle qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie, pas en vingt ans, et le regard est dur et terrifiant, - mais c'est Bucky.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, mais c'est subtil, et Steve ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'a jamais vu une photo couleur de Bucky avant. Bucky est mort avant que cela soit inventé.

En tous cas, Steve le pensait.

**« -Impossible, » **Dit Steve, et il hésite entre serrer la photo contre lui et la jeter aussi loin de lui que possible. Son corps fait un compromis en s'y agrippant assez fort pour tordre aux coins le papier photo épais et brillant;

**«- Il...je l'ai vu tombé. J'ai vu le ravin. Personne n'aurait pu survivre.**

**-Personne ne sait encore ce qui s'est passé, **dit Clint. **Ils sont en train de recoller les pièces du puzzle du mieux qu'il peuvent, mais cela n'a pas l'air bon. En se basant sur le scanner crânien initial, on dirait qu'ils l'ont mis en stase régulièrement durant les soixante-dix dernières années. Tu as eu un gros dodo, il a eu une série de siestes. »**

Steve se tord les mains.

**«- Je veux le voir.**

**-Tu ne peux pas.**

**-Parce qu'il a essayé de me tuer ? »** Les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge. «** Clint, je … s'il... si quelque chose comme ça a changé, je veux savoir ce que c'est. S'il me reproche sa chute, ou son implication, j'ai besoin de lui parler. »**

Mais Clint ne dit rien, il se contente de rester assis, les yeux fermés et les mâchoires si serrées que l'os ressort de ses joues.

Et soudain, cela le frappe.

**«-Ils t'ont envoyé pour une raison, »** dit Steve alors qu'il espère, prie, supplie pour avoir tort.

Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça.

**«- Ils t'ont envoyé, parce que tu peux m'expliquer comment c'est. Ce qu'il a traversé. » **

Il pose la photo sur la table, et les yeux de Bucky ne sont pas d'un bleu lumineux, mais ce n'est ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses jambes cèdent, et il s'effondre dans le canapé à côté de Clint.

**« -Il a été défait, comme toi. »**

Clint expire lentement.

**« -On dirait. Il ne répond pas à son nom, bien que quand Nat l'a appelé Yasha, ses yeux ont vacillés. Rien de ce qu'on a pu déterrer de son ancienne vie – Howard, le Commando – ne l'a atteint tout court. On a essayé de dire ton nom, et rien. La seule autre chose qui l'a atteint... **

**- Captain America, »** dit Steve, un goût amer en bouche, comme s'il venait de boire les derniers dépôts de café non-filtré, qui attendaient dans le fond du pot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient brûlés et collés au métal.

**« -Oui. Dis ça et... »** Clint claque des doigts.** « On a dû l'attacher. On a enlevé son bras, mais...**

**- Son**_** bras **_**»** Steve sursaute** « Clint, je sais qu'il est différent, mais... **

**-Non, non, pas comme ça. Il a une prothèse. Une en métal, sans doute high-tech dans les années soixante, mais cette technologie est vieille maintenant. Les Russkov ont dû avoir des problèmes vers la fin. Il y a des armes à l'intérieur, tu sais, le même genre que les gantelets à roquettes que Nat porte ? On a dû lui enlever. Les médecines pensent qu'il a perdu le sien à cause de gelures, et celui qui l'a trouvé, eh bien, il lui en a fait un nouveau. »**

Steve a un haut-le-cœur, sa main pressée contre sa bouche pendant que son estomac se soulève. Clint se penche en avant, touche l'arrière de la tête de Steve et le pousse en avant, courbé en deux avec sa tête entre ses genoux.

**« - Ca va aller, mon pote, respire, **» Dit Clint d'une voix sourde. **« Ils veulent que je te parle. Que je te dise ce que ça fait, pour que tu te prépares. **

**Préparé pour quoi ? »**

Steve s'étrangle. Il ne vomit pas, mais cela n'empêche pas les larmes de se former dans ses yeux et de couler une à une.

**« -Préparé à ce qu'il puisse être réellement partit. La re-calibration cognitive ne va pas suffire cette fois, autrement il serait revenu au moins dix fois durant le combat qui l'a amené ici. »**

La main de Clint se raidit sur la nuque de Steve.

**« - Loki m'a jeté hors de ma tête et y a mit ses propres pensées, mais j'étais toujours là, quelque part, pour revenir. On en est aux résultats préliminaires, mais d'après ce qu'ils sont capable de dire, c'est plus comme s'ils ont prit ton ami, l'ont haché menu et l'ont recollé là-dedans n'importe comment. Il pourrait ne pas rester assez de lui pour qu'il puisse revenir. »**

Steve a survécu à l'une des expérimentations scientifiques les plus risquées de l'histoire, il a enduré une douleur cuisante pour arriver là; il a passé des tests et des tests de son seuil de tolérance à la souffrance, endurance, résistance aux toxines, aux produits chimiques, aux maladies. Il a traversé l'Europe de lui-même et avec ses amis, combattant les Nazis et les agents de l'Hydra avec une double ration quand son nouveau corps avait besoin d'au moins le quintuple.

Rien que la semaine dernière, un vilain de pacotille avec un rayon givrant a réussit à le jeter d'un gratte-ciel, ce qui aurait été sa fin si Tony n'avait réussit à le rattraper, et le choc brusque a quand même failli lui faire le coup du lapin.

Il a traversé plus de choses que la plupart des hommes le font en une vie entière, et il n'a pas même pas trente ans.

Il espère qu'ils s'en rappellent et ne se moquent pas trop de lui quand il tombe dans les pommes.

Lorsqu'il revient à lui, Clint a réussit on ne sait comment à le remettre sans ménagement sur le canapé. Steve se rassoit, ignorant la douleur lancinante dans son crâne et l'agitation dans son estomac.

**«- Je veux le voir. » **

Clint, de tout son long sur le lit avec le coussin sur son visage, secoue la tête :

**« -Tu ne peux pas.**

**-Peux pas quand ? Pas maintenant ou jamais ?**

**-Ça dépend. »**

Clint s'assoit et balance ses jambes sur le côté du lit.

**«-Écoute, je sais que ça craint, mais pour l'instant Captain America lui fait péter les plombs. SHIELD va faire de son mieux pour remettre ce qui reste de lui dans son crâne, mais cela va prendre du temps, et si tu es là, le remettant en mode assassin, cela ne va qu'empirer les choses. Pour l'instant, tu es le déclencheur, et jusqu'à ce que le SHIELD en vienne à bout, tu ne peux pas le voir. »**

Steve presse ses deux poings contre son front et serre les dents.

**« -Je veux qu'ils me donnent des compte-rendus des progrès. Et je veux pouvoir le voir dès que je peux. **

**-Cela ne va pas être joli, Cap.**

**-Je m'en fiche que ce soit joli ! » **

Steve lui lance un regard furieux, et Clint hausse les épaules :

**« -Je veux juste...s'il te plaît. **

**-Je ne peux pas faire de promesses pour les grands pontes, **dit Clint.** Mais ils t'appelleront pour une réunion dans quelques jours. Fury te dit de te tenir tranquille. Tu es exempté de missions jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent te débriefer sur celle-là. **

**-Bien. »** Steve lâche un soupir. **« Mais s'ils me gardent ici, ils devraient au moins me donner quelque chose à manger. »**

Clint se met debout et s'étire, ses jointures émettant d'horribles craquements.

**« -Fury m'a dit de te dire que si tu peux rester tranquille, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Mais au premier signe que tu essayes de te faufiler pour le trouver et ton cul est jeté en haute-sécurité. » **

Steve serre sa mâchoire, mais se battre c'est aussi savoir quand on est battu à plates coutures, et parfois ce n'est pas quand on ne peut plus se lever.

**«- Compris. »**

Clint lui donne une tape dans le dos.

**« -Ça va aller. On va le récupérer. »**

Steve a survécu à une guerre mondiale, soixante-dix ans de sommeil sous la glace, à des aliens, des monstres et des personnages mythologiques, à une technologie qu'il ne savait pas exister et il va toujours à l'Eglise chaque dimanche : mais si Bucky reste prisonnier de son propre esprit pour toujours, Steve sait que cela sera le coup de grâce de sa foi.

**« -J'espère, **» dit-il, et Clint a un sourire triste et forcé.


	2. Car tout change

Notes: COMPLETE REVELATION: des fics comme Long Range Reconnaissance ont fait un boulot fantastique sur la manière dont Bucky cesse d'être le Winter Soldier et redevient lui-même. Je ne vais pas essayer de reproduire ça. Cette fic s'occupent de sa vie _après _qu'il se soit rappelé qui il est. Ce chapitre fait le pont entre les deux.

** For Everything (turn turn turn)**

Le SHIELD soutire à Steve toutes les informations qu'il a sur Bucky. Steve ne peut pas penser à quoique ce soit d'utile durant une éternité : des infos inutiles ne cessent de lui revenir en tête, comme sa couleur préférée ( bleu ), comment il aime son café ( noir ) ou ses différentes façons de sourire, ce que cela signifie quand ses yeux se plissent ou que ce ses sourcils se lèvent.

Il a besoin de plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à leur donner le genre d'informations qu'ils veulent; compétences, profil psychologique et tout le reste, et après ça, ils lui interdisent d'être plus impliqué et lui disent de rentrer à la maison.

Steve survit durant des mois des compte-rendus officiels du SHIELD, d'on-dits, d'écoutes aux portes plus ou moins légales, et de renseignements encore moins légaux que lui donne Tony, qui a écrit un programme pour entrer dans les systèmes de Fury et a réussit à en tirer autant de dossiers que possible avant d'être prit.

Après ça, Steve reçoit une réprimande officielle et polie de la part de Fury lui même, mais il s'en moque, et le fait que Captain America est pratiquement insouciant à l'idée de commettre une insubordination majeure est assez marquant pour que, à la fin de le conversation, Fury lui dise qu'il essaiera de le garder plus informé, du moins autant que possible.

Aucune des nouvelles n'est une bonne nouvelle.

Clint et Natasha s'assoient avec Steve et lui donnent des compte-rendus de première main de leurs expérience de lavage de cerveau et d'hypnose, et rien qu'à les entendre Steve a la nausée, et ce n'est rien par rapport à imaginer ce que ça doit être pour Bucky.

Natasha lui parle du jour où des agents l'ont trouvé, et lui ont dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été styliste, ou ballerine, ou institutrice, de laisser le SHIELD entrer dans son crâne pour en sortir la Red Room, d'avoir toujours des souvenirs dont personne ne peut dire s'ils sont vrais ou non.

Clint lui raconte ce que c'est que de regarder droit dans les yeux l'homme qui vous a donné un travail et vous a repêché au bord de l'auto-destruction, juste pour lui tirer en pleine poitrine.

Quand Steve panique, Clint lui dit que Loki l'a forcé à tirer en pleine tête, mais qu'il ne l'a pas fait, qu'il a retrouvé assez une part suffisante de lui-même, quelque part en lui, pour viser le gilet pare-balle caché sous les vêtements de Fury. _Il y a de l'espoir_, dit Clint. _Une chance,_ ajoute Nat.

Steve n'avait pas eu de cauchemars durant un moment, mais maintenant si.

Ils ne le laissent toujours pas voir Bucky.

Il passe son deuxième Noël au vingt-et-unième siècle dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la pièce où est Bucky, armé d'un jeu de cartes, de quelques vieux comics, des photos du Commandos, et deux bouteilles de bière.

**« Aw, Cap, » **dit Clint atterrissant à côté de lui, probablement depuis les dalles du plafond ou quelque chose de ridicule, et tombant assis en tailleur. **«- C'est juste triste. »**

Steve hausse les épaules.

**« - C'est comme ça, » **dit-il.

Il sait qu'il s'agit de la cellule de Bucky parce qu'il a demandé, mais la cellule n'a même pas de fenêtre, et est insonorisée, sinon il aurait essayé de faire passer quelque chose en morse. Honnêtement, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils ont prit cette précaution en premier lieu, mais qui sait.

**« -Vous jouiez à quoi les gars? »**

demande Clint, qui prend les cartes et les fait glisser hors de leur boîte en carton, les mélangeant avec une rapidité que Steve aurait plus attendu d'un artiste de cirque qu'un maître espion.

**« -Bataille, »** répond Steve, **« mais on a besoin de plus...-Oh. »**

Le oh vient quand il lève les yeux et voit Natasha s'asseoir à côté de Clint, mettant ses jambes sous elle dans un mouvement fluide et mortel, et poser au sol une bouteille de vodka. Bruce et Tony se tiennent derrière elle avec des snacks et des boissons, qu'ils distribuent avant que Tony se laisse tomber au sol avec la coordination d'un éléphant et que Bruce s'installe lui-même avec précaution à l'opposé de Tony.

**«-Les gars...** dit Steve, et ses yeux piquent.

**-Je distribue,** dit Tony, piquant les cartes des mains de Clint.

**-Ca veut dire qu'il va tricher, médite Bruce.**

**-Je suis le seul type normal entre un super-soldat, deux jumeaux assassin, et toi, mon pote, ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir les mains écrasées ou amputées si je ne fais pas gaffe. J'aurais apporté un gantelet si j'avais su, mais tant pis. Tu parles que je vais tricher.**

**-Cela ne t'aidera pas, »** dit Natasha et elle offre à Steve une gorgée de sa vodka.

Ça descend bien et lui brûle la gorge.

Il pense à l'éternelle complainte de Bucky: l'alcool devrait être comme une femme nue, belle sans ses vêtements, ou sans avoir besoin de trucs stupides comme du jus d'orange ou de la liqueur pour être intéressant, et il se demande si ça a changé.

Après le nouvel an, ils déménagent Bucky dans une pièce avec une fenêtre – sans teint – et Steve a l'autorisation de le regarder par la vitre. Ses cheveux sont toujours longs et hirsutes, descendant presque jusqu'aux épaules – l'ancien Bucky n'aurait jamais supporté ça, même à l'armée, dès qu'il y a échappé il n'a pas pris la peine de se raser plus d'une voix par semaine, et prendre soin de tels cheveux aurait été ridicule - et son corps, de ce que Steve peut en voir dans sa chemise d'hôpital, et sillonné de cicatrices dont Steve ne se rappelle pas. Il n'a plus de bras gauche, la manche est relevée avec du fil, pas par des épingles.

Il arpente la pièce comme un tigre en cage, tournant dans les coins avec une précision militaire, sans jamais s'arrêter.

**« - Est-ce que c'est lui? » **demande Steve en sentant Natasha derrière lui, bien qu'il ne l'entende jamais arriver, même avec son ouïe accrue. **«-Celui que tu connaissais, je veux dire.**

**-En quelque sorte. »**

Son visage est impassible, mais Steve commence à savoir lire en elle maintenant, et ses sourcils se fronce d'une manière qui signifie qu'elle se contrôle difficilement.

**« - Le James que je connaissais... Il était en colère, oui, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus profond. Indépendamment de la Red Room, il était... gentil avec moi. Je ne vois plus ça à présent. »**

Steve aspire une bouffée d'air. Natasha décroise ses bras et effleure son poignet du bout des doigts.

**« -On va le ramener, »** dit-elle,et il y a de l'acier dans sa voix. **« Même si je dois me glisser dans sa tête et l'en extraire moi-même. »**

C'est agréable, d'une façon horrible et inutile, de savoir que Steve n'est pas le seul à aimer l'homme qui rôde de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Fury convoque Steve dans son bureau début février.

**« -Je vais vous dire cela uniquement parce que je suis certain que vous le découvrirez d'une façon ou d'une autre, et je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez trop d'espoirs. » **dit-il, continuant sa carrière de rayon de soleil permanent du SHIELD;

Steve avale sa salive :

**« -Monsieur ?**

**-Notre équipe**** pense qu'ils ont ôté tous les déclencheurs, **dit Fury.** Bien sûr, c'est trop tôt pour le dire, mais pour autant que nous le sachions actuellement, on a réussit à démanteler tous les conditionnements que la Red Room a laissé . »**

Il y a quelque chose de très dérangeant, dans le fait de discuter de remonter l'esprit de Bucky avec le même vocabulaire qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour décrire le démontage d'une table laide. Pourtant, Steve manque de s'effondrer de soulagement.

**« -Alors, quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ?**

**- On a enlevé la Red Room, mais cela ne laisse plus grand chose. Au mieux, ce qu'on a, c'est l'état de page blanche dans lequel ils devaient le mettre en deux missions, avant de le reprogrammer. Le James Barnes que vous connaissiez est, pour le moment, parti. »**

Steve resta ferme :

**« - Ce n'est pas tout.**

**-Non, ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons en notre possession...un artéfact. »**

Répond prudemment Fury, et Steve se demande combien ils ont eu de réunions juste pour être d'accord qu'il lui en dise autant. Steve devra probablement signer quelque chose avant de partir, juste au cas où.

**« -Ce que c'est et où est-ce que l'on a eu n'a pas d'importance, mais nous pensons qu'il peut être utilisé pour faire ressurgir ce qui reste des anciens souvenirs de Barnes. Tout dépend de ce que la Red Room utilisait pour les supprimer en premier lieu, s'il reste quelque chose, on devrait être capable de les ramener. »**

Les mains de Steve se referment en poing sur ses côtés, mais il fait de son mieux pour rester aussi neutre que possible.

**« - Quelles sont les chances que ça marche ? **

**-Je préfère ne pas les calculer, **dit Fury.** Les probabilités peuvent être manipulées et les attentes truquées. L'important est que, si ses souvenirs sont toujours là, cela devrait permettre de les faire sortir. Le problème, c'est que s'ils ont utilisé quelque chose de ce genre pour les effacer, il n'y aura plus rien à récupérer. Deuxième problème: cet appareil ne fait pas de différences : cela ramènera tout : depuis l'enfance jusqu'à la dernière fois qu'il a été mit en sommeil. Cela veut dire que tout ses missions, ses affectations reviendront en même temps. S'il était toujours quelqu'un d'aussi bien que lorsqu'il est tombé de ce train, il y a de grandes chances que ce ses souvenirs lui causent un traumatisme conséquent. »**

La mâchoire de Steve a un mouvement convulsif, mais il se force à rester immobile.

**« -Donc, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, monsieur ? **

**-Je dis que, même s'il revient pour de bon, il y un risque qu'il devienne fou de culpabilité. »** dit Fury, et Steve est peut-être en train de rêver, mais sa voix semble perdre un peu de son mordant : **«-Je suis désolé. »**

Steve acquiesce.

**« -Mais vous allez prendre le risque ? **

**- Oui.**

**-Et est-ce que je peux le voir ? Si ça fonctionne ? »**

Cette fois-ci, l'expression de Fury s'adoucit pour de bon, et il a quelque chose qui ressemble à du regret aux coins des lèvres.

**« -Je pense que c'est mieux si quelqu'un présent dans ses souvenirs plus récents est là pour l'aider à surmonter ça, d'abord,** dit-il. **S'il réagit en effet mal à ce qu'il a fait en tant que Winter Soldier, il est probable qu'il ne veuille pas vous voir. Agent Romanoff était au moins avec lui à cette époque, et cela devrait pas lui faire un aussi grand choc. »**

Un frisson de – jalousie ? Panique ? - traverse Steve, mais il le repousse.

**«-Je comprends, monsieur. Je demande simplement à être autorisé à le voir dès qu'on peut raisonnablement penser qu'il pourra survivre au choc.**

**-Evidemment, fiston. »** dit Fury, bien qu'il soit né environ 50 ans après Steve, et Steve éclate presque de rire au surnom, parce que toute sa vie est juste devenue irréelle. **« -Dans le même temps, j'aimerais que vous augmentiez le nombre de séance avec votre psy. Vous subissez beaucoup de stress, et je ne veux pas que cela pose problème au mauvais moment. »**

Steve ne va pas fondre en larmes au milieu d'un combat – il a continué à combattre l'Hydra alors que la mort de Bucky était toujours fraîche et récente dans son esprit, merci – mais il sait quand il vaut mieux ne pas discuter.

**« -Oui monsieur, » **dit-il.

Avec le recul, Steve se rappelle difficilement les semaines suivantes. Il ne meurt pas de faim, donc il suppose qu'il mange. Personne ne l'attaque avec une éponge et un seau d'eau savonneuse, donc il doit se laver. Il ne développe pas d'escarres, donc à un moment ou un autre il quitte la maison, mais tout est flou, une litanie du nom de Bucky, d'espoirs, de peurs et de prières.

Steve use les genoux de trois joggings, accroupit sur le sol, la tête sur ses mains et envoyant des suppliques au ciel. Les autres avengers se moqueraient lui pour ça, il en est sûr – Tony et Clint, oui, Natasha roulerait des yeux en secret et Bruce s'essayerait très certainement à côté de lui pour un cours involontairement condescendant sur les divinités asiatiques et les religions du monde – mais Steve se réconforte comme il peut.

Tout est un brouillard, jusqu'au jour où Natasha le trouve à la gym, où elle attend qu'il arrête de rouer de coups le sac de sable, avant d'entrer.

**« -On l'a,** dit-elle et elle lui fait un sourire prudent. **«- Un rétablissement complet va prendre du temps, mais il est là, et il se rappelle de toi. »**

Le sac se balance, et Steve l'attrape avec les deux mains pour le stabiliser, sans parler de se stabiliser lui-même.

**« -Est-ce que je peux le voir ?**

**-Pas encore, »** Natasha rejette la tête en arrière, chassant les cheveux de devant ses yeux. **«-Il a honte de ce qu'il a fait en tant que le Soldier, mais on a avait prévu ça. Je te tiendrai au courant.**

**-Merci. » **Les doigts de Steve s'accrochent à la toile jusqu'à ce que le tissu rêche lui rentre dans la peau. **«Dis leur – à tous – merci.**

**-Je le ferai. »**

On est la première semaine de Mars quand ils emmenèrent Steve au complexe, avec l'avertissement que si quoique ce soit partait un temps soit peu de travers, si l'activité cérébrale de Bucky avait un pic de mauvaise augure, ils le feraient sortir avant qu'il ait eu le temps dire « qu'est-e que... » et aucune résistance ne sera tolérée.

Steve est d'accord – il serait d'accord de portait l'une de ses robes de Captain America sexys qu'il a vu portées par des filles à Halloween si ça veut dire qu'il peut voir Bucky – et n'arrête pas d'essuyer ses paumes sur son pantalon.

Bucky a perdu du poids, et ses pommettes sont encore plus émaciées qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils lui ont coupé les cheveux, et lui ont permis de se raser, mais sa manche gauche pend toujours lâche et vide.

La respiration de Steve se coupe quand lorsque son avion a heurté la surface de l'eau des années auparavant, et pendant un moment, il a du mal à se rester debout.

**« -Hey, minable, »** dit Bucky, avec un petit sourire hésitant, pas assez large pour montrer ses canines : le sourire qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés. **« -Tu portes toujours ces stupides pantalons à pinces, huh ? » **

Ils sortent Steve du service actif pour le mois suivant, parce qu'il est clair qu'il est compromis et qu'il ne servira à rien sur terrain. Steve proteste parce qu'il a l'impression qu'il le doit, mais il est loin d'être assez déterminé pour être pris au sérieux, et il suppose, comme son culot précédent, que c'est déjà un signe en soi.

Cela veut dire qu'il peut passer son temps avec Bucky qui, comme s'y attendait Steve, a des jours avec et des jours sans.

Il y a des jours où ils jouent aux cartes et échangent des histoires, des souvenirs – Steve sait que c'est autant un moyen de se rétablir que de la nostalgie, d'aider Bucky à remettre les choses à leurs places, de lui donner la confirmation que ce dont il se souvient est réel.

Il y a aussi des jours où le garde à la porte secoue la tête, et où Steve regarde par la fenêtre, pour voir Bucky recroquevillé sur son lit, le visage tourné vers le mur, sa main crispées sur sa manche vide.

Quatre semaines après que Steve et Bucky se soient assis pour la première fois séparés par quatre pieds de table et soixante-dix ans, les différents psychologues et psychiatres de Bucky recommandent qu'il soit déplacé pour un lieu avec plus d'interactions sociales régulières, pour lui permettre de s'acclimater.

Steve appelle Tony si vite qu'il est surpris que son téléphone ne se plaigne pas qu'il écrase la touche appel, et après des tonnes de paperasses et de trucs bureaucratiques qui donnent envie à Steve de manger son propre bras – hey, lui et Bucky feraient la paire – ils donnent une dérogation pour que Bucky ait une chambre à la Tour Avengers.

Ce n'est pas si problématique – elle a déjà été adaptée pour survivre aux crises de Hulk aléatoires que Bruce peut avoir, sans parler des diverses manières dont les inventions de Tony peuvent devenir folles et tuer tout le monde – et il y autant de cameras qu'à la base du SHIELD, peut-être plus. Steve y a une chambre, qu'il utilise lorsqu'il est en service actif et qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le train pour rentrer à Brooklyn deux fois par jour, et ils ne mettent pas longtemps à tout préparer pour l'installation de Bucky.

Cela ne veut pas dire que tout est normal.

Bucky est silencieux, renfermé, il sursaute facilement. Voir Natasha alors qu'il ne s'y attend pas le fait parfois partir en vrille. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que dans une maison de super-héros, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour le neutraliser s'il perd le contrôle.

Le plus dur pour Steve est de se rappeler qu'ils ne reprennent pas simplement les choses où ils les sont laissées, que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont passées des mois genoux contre genoux dans les tranchées et dos à dos sur le sol dur, parce qu'ils mettaient en commun les salaires de quatre boulots pour payer un minuscule appartement à Brooklyn et dormaient lovés l'un contre l'autre pour avoir un peu de chaleur humaine, que tout va bien maintenant. Pas que Steve essayerait de le refaire – il y a un mur entre eux maintenant, invisible mais pas moins réel, et Bucky n'est pas le seul qui y ajoute des briques.

Cela veut toutefois dire que, chaque nuit, Steve reste éveillé dans son lit à qui, autrefois il n'accordait pas tellement d'importance et qui maintenant est trop grand, jusqu'à ce cela change. Juste pas de la façon dont Steve pensait.

**« -Excusez-moi, Captain Rogers ? »** le ton cultivé de Jarvis aussi bien que les produits chimiques à l'odeur de café qu'il a mit dans l'air pour aider au réveil, tirent Steve du sommeil. **« - Je vous prie de m'excuser de troubler votre repos, mais vous m'aviez demandé de vous faire savoir si l'état du Sergent Barnes changeait de manière significative. Son rythme cardiaque et ses niveaux de cortisol connaissent un pic. Il semble qu'il soit l'objet de terreurs nocturnes. Il ne présente pas actuellement une menace pour lui-même, mais une intervention serait plus prudente. »**

Steve se précipite hors du lit, ses pieds nus glissant sur le sol lisse. Il allait devoir mettre un tapis ou quelque chose.

**« -Merci Jarvis,** dit-il.** Les portes ?**

**-Fermées de l'extérieur, comme requis, mais votre code les ouvrira.**

**-Très bien. »**

Il n'est pas très loin de la chambre de Bucky, mais les mains de Steve tremblent, et il frappe à côté des touches trois fois – c'est comme juste après qu'il ait reçut le sérum, son corps était trop grand pour sa mémoire musculaire, et la première fois qu'il a essayé de composer un numéro de téléphone, il a finit par le jeter à travers de la pièce par frustration. Ce n'est même pas des vrais boutons, juste de la lumière peinte sur du verre, mais il y a finalement un bip, et la porte s'ouvre en coulissant.

Bucky enlève son bras la nuit – le SHIELD qu'il n'y a plus de déclencheurs dans son cerveau, et que Jarvis peut le désactiver, mais lui dit qu'il dort mieux quand il n'a pas à se soucier de ça – et si au début l'idée le perturbait, maintenant Steve en est reconnaissant. Cela veut dire que Steve a moins de choses à penser lorsqu'il grimpe sur le lit de Bucky.

**« -Jarvis, allume les lumières, doucement, »** dit Steve et la pièce s'éclaire légèrement, dans une lumière douce et orangée. **« -Si tu peux libérer quoi que ce soit de calmant dans l'air, fais le. »**

Steve a eu des rendez-vous avec le département psychologie à propos de Bucky et de ses cauchemars, et il sait qu'il n'est pas supposé le secouer ou le prendre par surprise pour le surveiller.

C'est déjà assez désorientant pour quelqu'un ayant un mauvais rêve normal, et même avant d'être congelé dans la glace, Steve se rappelle ses propres réveils en sursaut, en sueur, terrifié et complètement inconscient d'où il se trouvait. Dans le cas de Bucky, qui essaie toujours d'assembler les pièces de son cerveau et de son identité, Steve doit être beaucoup, beaucoup plus prudent.

Lui parler, lui ont-ils dit. Mettre en place une présence physique, non menaçante, mais indéniable, capable d'arriver à son subconscient. Steve trouve la main de Bucky, et la presse dans les siennes.

**« -Hey,** dit-il, la gorge nouée. **Hey, Buck', c'est moi. Steve. Je suis là, tu vas revenir vers moi, d'accord, juste, écoute ma voix, et suis moi. »**

Il parle pendant que Bucky se débat et crie en russe – Steve a pris des cours avec Natasha, mais elle n'est pas une professeur très patiente, encline à la frustration, et toute manière ils n'ont pas beaucoup le temps : il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que dit Bucky – et progressivement Jarvis amène les lumières jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient tamisées mais suffisantes.

Enfin, Bucky se réveille brusquement, mais alors ce n'est pas Bucky qui fixe Steve les yeux écarquillés.

Heureusement, Steve a des réflexes de combattant et beaucoup d'expérience, parce qu'il est hors du lit et prêt le temps que Bucky lui saute dessus, en grognant et en montrant les dents. L'absence imprévue de l'un de ses membres déséquilibre Bucky, mais Steve a le désavantage que, des deux, il est le seul qui essaie de ne pas blesser l'autre.

**« -Dois-je appeler la sécurité? »** demande Jarvis, alors que Bucky projette Steve contre le mur, pour s'effondrer quand il essaye de le frapper avec son bras manquant.

**« -Non ! crie Steve. Ca va, donne-moi une minute ! »**

Cela lui prend plus d'une minute, mais Steve finit par immobiliser Bucky au sol, un bras en travers de son torse, juste sous sa gorge, et la sauvagerie quitte les yeux de Bucky, et le combat son corps.

**« -Hey Buck, hey »** dit Steve la gorgée serrée, et Bucky s'affaisse et laisse tomber sa tête contre le sol.

**« -Mauvais ?»** demande Bucky d'une voix éraillée.

**« -Nah, »** dit Steve qui le maintient au sol encore quelques secondes avant de le laisser se relever. **« -Tu vas bien. »**

Bucky repousse Steve d'un geste brusque quand il essaie de l'aider, se relève seul,et se jette sur le lit assez lourdement pour faire grincer le cadre.

**« -Je vais bien,** dit-il la voix tendue.** Ca va. Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir en courant.**

**-Si, » **dit tranquillement Steve.

Ses propres cauchemar ont changé depuis peu : maintenant, ce n'est plus tant le craquement de la glace au-dessus de sa tête, le froid glacial qui l'entoure et le sifflement du vent arctique dans ses oreilles. Ce n'est plus les doigts de Bucky lui échappant, le regarder tomber, tournoyer comme une toupie jusque dans la ravine plus bas.

Maintenant, ce sont plutôt les yeux de Bucky qui deviennent grises et dures alors qu'il redevient le Winter Soldier et qu'il lève son revolver vers la tête de Steve, pour, à la dernière seconde, dévier et se tirer une balle dans sa propre tempe à la place.

**« -Je te trouverai toujours, tu sais. Où que tu ailles. J'espère que tu le sais. »**

Bucky se laisse tomber en arrière avec une grimace, massant le moignon de son bras gauche.

« -Tu vas devoir faire examiner ce sentiment, Captain Rogers, dit il en fermant les yeux. On dirait que tu es en stade terminal. Ca pourrait te faire jarter du service. »

Il dit probablement ça comme une plaisanterie, mais il y a quelque chose dans l'intonation de sa voix qui enlève plus d'humour que prévu, et Steve avale sa salive:

**« -Bouge. Je reste.**

**-Non, tu ne restes pas**, réplique Bucky comme si quelqu'un l'avait électrocuté. **Ce n'est pas notre minuscule appartement de Brooklyn avec juste assez de place pour un lit et sans chauffage. Steve, c'est la Tour Avengers, avec des lits de la taille de piscines, et des caméras dans les toilettes pour que Jarvis enregistre la quantité de fibres ingérées. Pas question. » **

Le coeur de Steve cogne dans sa poitrine. Ils frôlent à présent ce dont ils n'ont jamais parlé, parce que cela aurait du suicide d'en parler, un suicide provoqué par des poings, des bottes et des armes improvisées, puis plus tard par des renvois à la vie civile déshonorants et la disgrâce civile.

**« - Tu as raison, **dit-il prudemment. **C'est la Tour Avengers. Ce qui est exactement pourquoi je reste. »**

Bucky commence à protester de nouveau, mais Steve lève une main.

**« -Non, tu – on est brisé, tous, et on finit tous par partager les lits plus souvent qu'on le voudrait, et cela ne signifie rien. »**

Cette fois Bucky leva pour de bon les sourcils :

**« -Je suis impressionné.**

**-Quoi ? Non ! »**

Steve rougirait si ce n'était pas important, mais ça l'est, et il repousse l'embarras.

Il ne va rien dire sur les autres ou leurs raisons – ce n'est pas son rôle, et il ne saisit que ce qui est à la surface, de toute façon, mais il les a vu. Personne vivant à la tour pour plus d'une semaine ne peut l'éviter : Bruce et Tony effondrés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, leurs visages éclairés par la douce lumière bleuté du réacteur arc; Natasha et Clint serrés l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, le bras de Natasha pendant en travers du dos de Clint, un beretta dans la main..

Qui se réconforte avec qui n'est pas fixé, d'ailleurs : Steve est déjà tombé sur Bruce, endormi la tête sur les genoux de Natasha, ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle est assis à demie-endormie, ses yeux réduits à des fentes vertes.

Steve s'est lui-même endormi sur l'établi de Tony, la tête sur ses bras croisés, observant l'homme bricoler jusque tard dans la nuit, sans parler, pour se réveiller au bruit que fait Dummy qui essaie de lui poser sur les épaules une couverture qui se révèle être une loque pleine de tâche de graisses. Steve sait qu'au-delà de l'étrange mélange entre plaisanteries et moments soudains où il broie du noir en silence, Clint peut faire des massages de nuque comme personne, et qu'il préfère garder un bras passé autour de la taille de l'autre personne.

Ils se mettent tous en pièces mutuellement, c'est vrai, et parfois, pour une équipe qui a sauvé la Terre ensembles, ils ont besoin de vraiment peu de prétextes pour ça, mais parfois, le truc avec les pièces cassées c'est qu'elles arrivent à se compléter.

Malheureusement, Steve n'a aucun moyen d'expliquer ça à Bucky – ou à lui-même, en fait – et donc il hausse les épaules, et se tords les mains sur ses genoux.

**« -Je... Personne ne va juger qui que ce soit, ou même faire supposer quoi que ce soit; On a tous de quoi faire avoir notre propre sitcom et donner du boulot à tous les psys de New York juste avec nos problèmes. Ce n'est, je sais pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça. »** Il avale sa salive **« En plus, j'aimerais me réveiller sans passer une minute à me dire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et que tu es toujours mort, si mon égoïsme te facilite la tâche.**

**-Yeah, c'est tout toi, ça. Egoïsme pur. » **

Bucky renifle, mais il se déplace pour faire de la place à Steve. C'est plus le geste que par nécessité : le lit fait deux fois la taille de leur ancien appartement, il n'y a qu'à foutre un évier dans le coin, et c'est bon - Steve tire les draps de dessous eux, et les tire dans les coins.

**« -Regarde moi ces coins de lit d'hôpital, soldat, »** dit Bucky qui regarde Steve à travers ses yeux mi-clos, et Steve a un petit rire :

**« -Je fais toujours mon lit comme ça, » **dit Steve avant de finalement se glisser sous les couvertures. **« Je fais rebondir une pièce pour être sûr qu'il est bien fait, juste au cas où. Les autres se moquent, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »**

Bucky roule sur le côté, tournant le dos à Steve, et c'est un peu comme descendre les escaliers distraitement, et s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait une marche en plus. Ils ne dormaient jamais comme ça du temps de Brooklyn.

Bucky était toujours couché avec son torse contre le dos de Steve, en cuillère autour de la plus petite stature de Steve, un bras passé sur lui, pour maximiser le transfert de leur chaleur. Steve avait l'habitude de s'en irriter, à cause du besoin de le protéger et la supériorité physique évidents de Bucky, mais en même temps ils avaient chaud et ses poumons semblaient aller mieux quand il pouvait sentir autant qu'entendre la respiration calme et lente de Bucky, et il ne protestait jamais beaucoup.

Bizarre que cela lui manque maintenant, mais en même temps, Steve se retrouve à avoir envie de glisser un bras autour de la taille de Bucky et de le tenir immobile, donc peut-être que Bucky n'est pas le seul à être tombé la tête la première dans les escaliers.

**« -Ce matelas est bizarre,** dit brusquement Bucky. **C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas dormir sans qu'un gros ressort s'enfonce dans mes côtes.**

**-Je serrais mon genou contre l'un d'eux, pour l'empêcher de glisser, »** dit Steve et il se demande combien de temps ils vont passer à évoquer des souvenirs et ce qu'ils, s'il y a quelque chose, essayent de prouver en faisant ça. Que ce soit pour s'accrocher désespérément à ce qu'ils connaissent pendant que le reste du monde évolue à tombeau ouvert, ou autre, il est sûr que son psy aurait quelque chose à dire là-dessus.

**« -Tony appelle ça un matelas à mémoire de forme. J'en ai un aussi, et ouais, c'est bizarre.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom bordel ? C'est une technologie Stark ? **

**-Apparement, y en a partout, ça sonne juste plus futuriste que ça l'est. »**

Les doigts de Steve serrent convulsivement les couvertures alors que sa main essaie de toucher Bucky, comme animée de sa volonté propre. Steve grimace et fait la conversation, en prétendant que ce n'est pas étrange de faire ça en fixant l'arrière du crâne de Bucky dans l'obscurité.

**« -Bah, écoute, Tony dit que c'est censé être mieux pour les gens qui partagent un lit, comme ça si une des personnes donne des coups de pieds ou s'agite, cela ne réveille pas l'autre comme un matelas normal. Donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de me réveiller, ou quoi. »**

Il veut dire par là que Bucky n'a pas à rester tout le temps avec son nez presque dans le mur, mais Bucky fait un salut de la main juste assez visible pour qu'il le voie.

**« -Bien reçu, Cap. »** dit-il, mais il ne change pas de position.

Bon, pousser le bouchon n'a aucun sens, et Steve n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il veut :** « -Je suis là si tu as besoin. » **dit-il, et cela sonne un peu pathétique et inutile, même dans sa tête, mais trop tard. Il dit presque « fais de beaux rêves » mais s'arrête juste à temps. **« Réveille moi, si besoin.**

**-D'accord. »** Il y a un moment de silence, puis Bucky soupire **« Hey, ça va, je te le jure. Arrête avec les yeux de chien battu à la Steve Rogers.**

**-Tu ne peux pas me voir !**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin. »**

Bucky se tourne juste assez pour que Steve puisse voir son sourire, bien qu'il soit léger.

**« -Voilà, ces yeux, exactement, comme ça. Arrête et dors un peu.**

**-Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres, sergent, »** dit Bucky mais il s'autorise à effleurer l'épaule de Bucky.

Clint les voit sortir de la chambre ensembles le matin suivant, mais un regard à l'expression de Steve et il la ferme.

**« -Tony a dit qu'il a remplacé tout l'électroménager de la cuisine maintenant, »** dit il en leur emboîtant le pas alors qu'ils descendent les escaliers pour aller à la cuisine. **«-Pas sûr si ça veut dire qu'il va y avoir moins de problèmes, ou plus de feux, mais de toute façon, je vais rester à l'écart. »**

Bucky ne dit rien – Steve est presque certain que ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas Clint, mais il est protecteur envers Natasha, et n'a pas encore décidé s'il était bon pour elle ou non – donc Steve soupire :

**« -Merci pour le conseil, **dit il. **Je pense rester aux céréales.**

**-Sans doute une bonne idée. »**

Bucky renifle, mais s'apaise quand Steve lui presse l'épaule.


	3. They are a-changin'

Merci pour vos reviews, je les transmettrai à l'auteur

Notes : J'adhère pas au : a part du moment où ils réalisent qu'être gay est okay, tout va bien. Merde, de nos jours les gens grandissent avec cette idée et cela ne les aide pas pour autant – pas plus que les hétéros d'ailleurs. Etre amoureux est difficile, point.

Chapite 3 : They are a-changin'

**Vivre avec les autres Avengers à longueur de temps est épuisant, même si en général c'est plutôt positif; Steve a l'habitude du chaos et de vivre avec des gens qui semblent l'incarner, mais avec Bucky de retour, il se retrouve à avoir envie d'une certaine intimité. Pour quoi faire, il n'en est pas tout à fait sûr, mais ils ont tous les deux reçu différentes éditions du même livre et se débattent pour trouver la bonne page; et ce n'est pas facile avec le reste de classe qui chahute et leur lance des boulettes de papier à la tête. **

**Steve n'a jamais été bon pour les métaphores. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait ses répliques écrites au dos de son bouclier et qu'il ne fait pas les discours de motivation pour l'équipe. ( Thor, est étonnamment pour ça, sincère et passionné, complètement inconscient qu'il met son âme à nu et qu'il réveille les émotions des autres: Lui et sa présence rassurante manquent parfois à Steve, même si encombrant est un faible mot pour le définir. )**

Il apparaît finalement que cela ne vient pas de lui, ce qui est un soulagement si fort qu'il en devient presque palpable.

**« -Je suppose que le SHIELD péterait un câble si on demande à avoir notre chez nous quelque part, » **lui demande Bucky un matin, secouant la tête alors que Clint, pendant au plafond, insulte le grille-pain qui lance des bouts de pain carbonisés sur Tony, qui essaye de s'approcher assez près pour l'éteindre. On dirait que les améliorations n'étaient pas les bonnes, finalement.

Steve commence à en avoir marre des céréales, mais cela ne va pas dire qu'il va manger l'un des chamallows bizarres ou les sucreries monstrueuses que Clint achète parce qu'il n'a pas eu d'enfance.

**« -C'est un peu trop. »**

Steve a eu le temps de s'y habituer, mais même avant que Bucky revienne, dès qu'il restait à la Tour trop longtemps il se mettait à penser à son appartement et à sa solitude avec une certaine nostalgie.

**« -Je peux demander,** répond-t-il, **je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose.**

**-Je promets de ne pas devenir fou et d'assassiner les voisins, et tout, » **dit Bucky, ce qui est l'un de ces trucs flippants-mais-pas-vraiment qu'il aime sortir et qui font tressaillir Steve intérieurement, alors qu'il essaie en même temps de ne pas le montrer.

Steve demande donc, même s'il s'attend à un « pas question, fiston » sans concession, mais? bien que cela prenne du temps de faire tous les papiers et autorisations nécessaires, Fury finit par tendre à Steve la clé d'une petite maison de grès brun à Flatbush.

Steve s'apprête à demander pourquoi une maison et pas un appart, mais il réalise que Bucky n'est pas le seul à penser à l'assassinat des voisins. Au moins, s'il a une crise, il n'y aura personne de l'autre côté du mur pour paniquer et appeler la police.

**« -Merci, **dit Steve avec émotion. **Je vous en suis reconnaissant. Cela sera beaucoup mieux, je le jure.**

**-J'espère. »** dit Fury, mais il fait un léger signe de tête à Steve qui vaudrait un grand sourire chez quelqu'un d'autre, et lui dit qu'il a envoyé une équipe pour déplacer les quelques trucs que Steve a dans son nouveau chez lui.

–

**« -Tu ne vas pas rester à la maison dans les treillis du SHIELD, »** dit Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

Cela fait quelques jours qu'ils ont emménagés, et Bucky n'a pas quitté les fringues que le SHIELD lui a donné à la fin de son incarcération.

**« - Je m'y oppose. J'ai l'impression qu'on va être envoyé en mission à n'importe quel moment, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour mon temps libre, pas à la maison. A la Tour, d'accord, mais pas ici. »**

Bucky ne baisse même pas les yeux pour se regarder: l'uniforme bleu roi est tape-à-l'oeil et incongru à la maison, surtout avec son attitude débraillée, vautré sur le canapé, les doigts serrés autour d'une bouteille d'eau.

**« -C'est mieux que rien, même si je connais des dames qui pourraient ne pas être d'accord avec moi sur ce coup.**

**-Je suis sûr que la moitié de New York ne serait pas d'accord avec toi sur ce coup »**, dit Steve d'un ton sec alors que Bucky renifle et boit une gorgée d'eau, comme si c'était quelque chose de plus fort – mais il n'a pas encore l'autorisation pour les substances qui causent des troubles cérébraux -.

**« -Ce n'est pas le problème. On va te trouver quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos.**

**-Vraiment. Tu vas m'emmener faire les boutiques. Eh bien, mam', j'peux avoir une glace après? »**

Steve essaye de faire comme si le concept n'était pas bizarre pour lui non plus, et se décide à croiser les bras.

**« -Je pourrais faire pire. Je pourrais te coller Mademoiselle Potts aux basques.**

**-La rouquine aux longues jambes ? »** Bucky lève les sourcils **« Yeah, ça ressemble à une corvée.**

**-Tu parles, »** dit Steve, et il apprécie miss Potts et il ne voudrait jamais être lui manquer de respect, mais pas une corvée, son oeil, oui : **« -Ca nous a pris la journée, je crois qu'on a visité toutes les boutiques de l'Upper East Side et elle m'a **_**tout**_** fait essayé en cabine.**

**-Elle t'a fait essayer des trucs et tu as quand même finit avec des tee-shirts qui sont assez moulants pour faire ressortir tes pectoraux comme des néons clignotants ? » **Bucky étouffe un rire **« Fais gaffe, je crois qu'elle a le béguin pour toi. »**

Steve se contente de rouler des yeux. Cela fait déjà tellement longtemps qu'il est au vingt-et-unième siècle qu'il faudra plus pour le choquer.

**« -Elle a le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre, et ce quelqu'un a un grand rond lumineux dans la poitrine et un problème d'égo que Mademoiselle Potts est la seule à pouvoir gérer, donc je ****peux que ça va aller pour moi, **dit Steve. **Arrête de changer de sujet. Je peux leur dire de t'envoyer des vêtements civils, mais ils auront besoin de tes mesures et ça prendra plusieurs jours, or je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps de te voir en uniforme »**

Bucky plisse les yeux :

**« -Est-ce que c'est un message subliminal pour me faire sortir de la maison ?**

**-Il n'est pas subliminal,** Steve inspire une bouffée d'air rapide et revigorante : **« Je veux que tu sortes de cette maison et de cet uniforme. Tu ne t'adapteras jamais de cette manière, et crois-moi sur parole, je sais ce que c'est. »**

La dernière fois que Steve a vu Bucky ni en uniforme ni en pyjamas, c'était il y a 70 ans sur le calendrier et i ans pour Steve. Dès qu'il a été admis à l'armée, Bucky s'était mis à porter l'uniforme partout, du jour où il s'est enrôlé à la nuit où Steve l'a vu pour la dernière fois avant qu'ils soient tous les deux séparés et que tout change. Après, eh bien, le Howling Commandos n'étaient pas vraiment orthodoxe, mais ils n'allaient quand même pas infiltrer une base Hydra habillés en civils, malgré le chapeau melon de Dungan et l'allure débraillée de Jim (1)

Un muscle s'agite dans la mâchoire de Bucky, mais il finit par faire un léger signe de tête et se lever.

**« -Très bien, **dit-il.** Mais si tu commences à parler de couleurs qui s'accordent entre elles ou avec mes yeux, je jure que je te fous une beigne. »**

Steve le regarde d'un air désapprobateur, mais Bucky a un large sourire – dépourvu de remords, mais un vrai sourire – et Steve prendrait ça plutôt que des excuses n'importe quand.

**« -Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça d'ailleurs, mets quelque chose à moi en attendant.**

**-Oui m'sieur, Captain America, m'sieur ! »** Aboya Bucky en une impressionnante imitation de la voix traînante et nette de Philip, avant de disparaître dans leur chambre.

Pas leur chambre.

La chambre. Qu'ils partagent. Steve essaie de ne pas y penser.

Bucky en ressort quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de l'un des tee-shirts à longues manches de Steve et une paire de jeans délavés – l'un de ses tout premiers, quand, après toute l'affaire des Chitauris il a décidé qu'il n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'être le genre de type qui porte des pantalons à pinces tout le temps - et tourne sur lui-même, avec une expression moqueuse :

**« -Là, tu approuves ?**

**-Ca ira, »** répond Steve, bien que voir Bucky dans ses vêtements est déjà une vision excitante à elle seule.

Le haut est ridiculement large aux épaules sur lui, mais par chance, la pique de Bucky à propos des vêtements trop moulants de Steve est vraie, et cela ne baille pas au col autant que cela aurait pu. Les jeans au moins, sont mieux, puisque Steve est plus étroit des hanches et Bucky un peu plus large. Bucky ne gagnera aucun concours de mode, mais au moins il ne ressemble plus à un clochard ou une relique du passé en permission dans le futur.

Il fait beau, il ne fait pas assez chaud pour que les passants regardent Bucky de travers parce qu'il porte un gant de cuir à une main – que dieu bénisse New York City parfois, cela fait plaisir de savoir que le temps n'a fait qu'étendre sa définition de la normalité en accord avec ce que le reste du pays considère comme étrange – et Steve essaie de se détendre.

Vivre avec Bucky de nouveau, c'est à la fois bien et non, comme si tout ce qui était et est s'est mélangé en une grosse bouillie – comme si toutes les pièces d'un jeu de construction avaient été jetées sur le sol et qu'il fallait les trier dans le noir en portant des gants de jardinage.

C'est étrange – lui et Bucky n'ont jamais été faire les boutiques avant, pas comme ça: ils prenaient un tee-shirt ou une paire de pantalon en plus si un vêtement avait trop de trous pour que cela vaille le coup de le raccommoder encore une fois et c'est tout. Mais c'est bien aussi.

Ils se promènent plutôt que de prendre le métro; Bucky fait des commentaires sarcastiques à propos des pubs sur les taxis qui passent à côté d'eux, et Steve ne se détend pas, pas exactement: il n'est pas sûr de savoir comment avec toutes les choses entre eux qui n'ont pas été réglées, mais il arrête de fermer les poings pendant qu'il marche.

Tout va bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pour de bon dans la boutique, et que Bucky pique une crise et refuse d'essayer quoique ce soit.

**« -Je m'en fiche, Steve, est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste prendre quelque chose et s'en aller ? »**

Il tape du pied, irrité mais méticuleux et il lance des regards furtifs vers la vitrine.

**« -Cela n'a aucun sens si ça ne te va pas, **dit Steve, exaspéré.** Est-ce que tu veux faire tout ça à nouveau ? Essaye juste, si ça va on en achètera plusieurs de la même taille et on rentre. Là, essaye le bleu. »** Il sourit malgré lui **« Ca ira bien avec tes yeux.**

**-Tu es cruel, tu le sais ça, » **dit Bucky arrachant le tee-shirt des mains de Steve et disparaissant dans la cabine avec un grognement.

**« -Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »** demande la vendeuse à l'épaule de Steve alors qu'il attend, au repos, ce qui est sa position de base si personne ne le lui fait remarquer.

**« -Je pense que ça va aller, mademoiselle, merci, »** dit Steve et ses joues ont un mouvement convulsif lorsqu'il voit que ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise à sa politesse.

Il ne pense pas qu'il va arrêter d'être aussi poli, alors il va falloir espérer que Coulson – agh, Coulson – avait raison et que le monde a besoin d'un peu plus de ça.

**« -A moins que vous avez quelque chose qui le fasse un peu moins râler pour l'avoir traîner ici. »**

Elle rit, et cela sonne décontracté et personnel plutôt que professionnel. C'est de cette façon que les filles avaient l'habitude de rire avec Bucky, jamais avec Steve – avec Steve c'était des rires secs, légèrement moqueur mais pas plus – et il n'est pas sûr de s'y habituer.

**« -Oh, je sais ce que c'est,** dit-elle. **Je ne peux tirer le mien dans un magasin, encore moins dans une cabine. Je dois lui acheter des vêtements et les glisser dans son armoire sans qu'il ne le remarque. Vous allez devoir me dire votre truc.**

**-Quoi ? »**

Bucky se tient devant eux, et Steve doit vérifier que ses yeux n'ont pas l'absence d'émotion du Winter Soldier parce que la tension est là, serrant les poings et raidissant la ligne de ses épaules.

**« -Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? »**

La fille sursaute. Steve fait un pas en avant, une main tendue. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui a été le déclencheur – s'il y a un déclencheur: il n'est pas prêt au combat, juste tendu et en colère, comme lorsqu'il était petit et Steve encore plus petit et les petites brutes deux fois grosses comme eux d'eux – mais Steve sait qu'ils ne peuvent, ils ne peuvent vraiment pas se permettre d'avoir une crise dans un rayon de magasin, ou ça serait le confinement en cellule du SHIELD pour toujours.

**« -Buck, ça va,**dit-il d'un ton apaisant, **ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le pull te va bien, on en prend plusieurs et on y va. **

**-Non. » **Le muscle de la mâchoire de Bucky saute comme un haricot mexicain et les rides autour de ses yeux s'accentuent. **« -Tu as entendu ce dont elle nous a traité ?**

**-Elle ne nous a traité de rien du tout !**

**-Oh que si elle l'a fait. »**

Les narines de Bucky se dilatent alors que sa mâchoire se crispe et que le nœud dans la poitrine de Steve se détend, un tout petit peu, parce que ce sont les manières de Bucky, pas celles du Soldat. Ca veut dire que, quoiqu'il se soit passé, cela va s'arranger. Relativement.

**« -Steve, elle nous a traité de tapettes. »**

Oh.

Pas mal de mots traversent l'esprit de Steve, la plupart approuvés par Dugan et Clint, mais aucun convenables pour l'homme à la bannière étoilée avec un plan. Son sang se glace dans ses veines et il risque un coup d'oeil à la vendeuse, dont le visage a pâli.

**« -Elle ne voulait pas dire ça, » **dit Steve rapidement.

**« - Bien sûr que si, et je n'aime pas ça, »** Bucky avale sa salive, ses doigts se tordant alors qu'il s'efforce de déplier ses poings. **« Je me fiche de porter mon uniforme tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en lambeaux, j'arrête avec les boutiques. »**

Il fait demi-tour avec une précision militaire, et sort avec colère, portant toujours le tee-shirt bleu. Cela fait vraiment ressortir ses yeux, brillants de colère. Steve s'apprête à lui courir après, mais s'arrête quand Bucky s'arrête, irrité, à l'extérieur, pour faire les cent pas sur le trottoir, sans avoir l'air d'être sur le point de s'en aller en courant.

**« -Je prend ça, »** dit Steve avant qu'ils ne soient accusés de vol en plus de tout le reste.

Il se tourne vers la vendeuse et grimace, embarrassé. **« -Mademoiselle, je suis désolé, il n'est... »** Mais il ne peut pas vraiment expliquer que Bucky vient d'une époque où être qualifié de couple mignon annonçait une batte de baseball en pleine tête. New York était différente à l'époque, plus sombre et rude d'une manière que les gens d'aujourd'hui ne comprendront jamais. Steve cherche une excuse et se rappelle d'un articule qu'il a lu après que la loi sur le mariage pour tous soit passée :

**« -Il est nouveau ici, c'est un vétéran, du Mississippi. Il n'a pas l'habitude de comment c'est à New York. »**

Il a pas du tout le bon accent, mais il ne pense pas que ça va être un problème.

**« -Je suis tellement désolée, »** dit-elle, et il est convaincu d'après son ton qu'elle l'est, et pas simplement par peur d'être renvoyée de ce qui n'est sans doute qu'un job peinard pour quelqu'un qui sort de la fac. **«-Je n'aurais pas du...je suis vraiment désolée.**

**-Il n'y a pas de problèmes. »**

Steve n'essaie pas de lui dire que ce n'est pas comme ça; ce n'est pas ses affaires, de toute façon, et le déni a un arrière-goût amer puisqu'il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de ce que _« comme ça »_ implique ou ce que lui et Bucky sont à présent. Ils sont coincés quelque part dans la zone floue entre comme ça et pas comme ça, un no man's land miné bourré de fils barbelés. Ses épaules s'affaissent et il a soudain envie d'un des massages magiques de Clint.

**« -Je vais prendre quelques tee-shirts, je vous prie. »**

Steve retrouve Bucky devant le magasin, tendu comme un arc et plein d'énergie, et qui terrifie a chihuahua qui gambadait trop près simplement en le regardant.

**« -C'est comme ça dans le futur, alors ? » **demande Bucky et il regarde le sachet dans la main de Steve comme si c'était un poisson mort. «** -Des gens disent des choses comme... comme ça, comme si de rien n'était, et t'es censé te la fermer et encaisser ? Au moins dans les années quarante, si quelqu'un t'insultait de pd tu pouvais les allonger dans le caniveau pour ça, sans acheter leur putain de fringues. »**

Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour cette conversation, mais Steve ne veut pas rentrer à la maison avec un Bucky dans cet état non plus.

**«-Viens, » **dit-il et il va pour attraper le bras de Bucky pour l'entraîner, mais Bucky s'éloigne brusquement hors d'atteinte, montre les dents et grogne. Steve recule : **« -Prospect Park, viens.**

**-Je ne veux pas aller au parc, Steve, je veux rentrer,** dit Bucky, une sauvagerie sombre dans le regard. **Non, tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, je vais au champ de tir.**

**-Non, »** dit Steve et il essaie de mettre dans sa voix autant de sa vieille autorité de captain qu'il peut sans aller trop loin_. La vache, Captain Dad, et moi qui pensais mon père mort_, dit parfois Tony, exaspéré, avec un sous-entendu plus méchant, et ce n'est jamais un compliment. **« -On va au parc, et on va avoir une discussion pour que tu ne décapites personne la prochaine fois. »**

Bucky grince des dents à « prochaine fois », mais Steve le défie du regard.

Ils restent là, figés sur place l'un en face de l'autre pendant que les badauds traînent les pieds à côté d'eux, se plaignent, puis aperçoivent leurs expression et la taille des muscles de Steve et changent d'avis.

**« -Très bien,** crache à nouveau Bucky. **Mais si tu penses que je vais monter dans un manège, tu vas avoir un autre problème.**

**-Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, **dit Steve et la tension quitte ses épaules pour s'installer au creux de son estomac.** Je... autre part juste. Pas ici, pas à la maison. »**

Bucky acquiesce, un petit mouvement brusque du menton, et quand ils marchent, il met entre une distance de bien un mètre, assez pour qu'ils prennent une place ridicule sur le trottoir, assez pour empêcher les autres de passer, mais pas assez pour qu'on passe entre eux.

A chaque fois qu'ils croisent quelqu'un, Steve doit s'arrêter puis courir pour le rattraper. Bucky marche d'un pas militaire, des longues enjambées, les talons frappant le sol et Steve se demande s'il est en train de faire des maths dans sa tête comme les experts en trauma du SHIELD lui ont dit de faire quand il s'énerve.

Steve a ses raisons d'emmener Bucky au parc, et il s'arrange pour prendre la route avec les rues les plus propres, la plus belle architecture.

Le Brooklyn des années 2010 n'est pas le Brooklyn où ils ont grandis. Maintenant, on dirait l'un de ses jolis quartiers où des gens biens élèveraient des enfants bien comme il faut, le genre de quartiers dans lesquels Bucky et Steve se seraient glissés en douce et se seraient sentis sales, mal aimés et pas à leur place, où ils auraient espionné les parcs pleins de familles riantes, et prétendus qu'un jour, ça serait eux.

**« -Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, » **dit Bucky alors qu'ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques blocs, et il lance un regard de côté à Steve, les yeux plissés mais avec une lueur de défaite dans les yeux **«- Tu essayes de m'adoucir en me montrant à quel point Brooklyn est beau maintenant, mais cela ne va pas marcher. C'est toujours les mêmes ruelles que celles où tu as été tabassé, le même parking que celui où je t'ai sauvé de deux crétins qui t'en voulaient parce que tu n'avais pas aimé leur manière de parler à une dame. La même vieille fille, avec une nouvelle robe, c'est tout.**

**-Ce n'est vraiment pas le cas, **Steve fait la grimace. **Ecoute, Bucky, j'aurais du te le dire, mais ce n'était jamais le moment, tu sais, mais les choses ont changés. Elle n'essayait pas d'être méchante ou de sous-entendre quoi que ce soit, elle était gentille.**

**-Gentille, » **Bucky jette un coup d'oeil à Steve **« - c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle maintenant ?**

**-Eh bien, euh, oui, parce que ce n'est pas... les choses ne sont plus pareilles. Ce n'est pas une insulte. Enfin, »** Steve se corrige, parce qu'il ne va pas mentir et peindre la vie en rose pour préserver la sensibilité de Bucky.** « - Si, c'en est une. Je veux dire, ça peut l'être. Ca l'est toujours, dans certains endroits, même ici, mais pas de la même manière. Ce n'est plus une peine de mort, maintenant, Buck. Tu n'es même pas exclu de l'armée pour ça, c'est passé comme loi fédérale l'année dernière. Merde, à New York, tu peux même te marier. J'étais là quand c'est passé.**

**-Bordel, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de dire tu ? »** demande Bucky, et la tension grésille entre eux comme un câble de téléphone abattu, dressant les poils sur les bras de Steve.

**-Tu collectif, tu impersonnel, on, »** fait marche arrière Steve, parce qu'il ne le voulait pas dire ça personnellement – quoique si, peut-être, en quelque sorte, sauf que non, et oh, il ne sait plus rien maintenant. C'est un terrain dangereux, de la glace fine, une pente glissante, un million de clichés qui l'envoient la fleur au bout du fusil droit au désastre. **« -Je ne parlais pas de **_**toi,**_** je sais que tu n'es pas – je veux dire, **il inspire à travers ses dents**. Là n'est pas la question. Je veux juste dire qu'elle n'essayait pas de nous insulter. Elle s'est trompée, certes, mais elle essayait juste de faire la conversation, rien de plus.**

**-Mais elle s'est trompée. **

**-Oui,** répond Steve, parce qu'il ne va pas avoir cette conversation alors que Bucky est sur les nerfs et prêt à exploser, pas alors qu'il n'a pas même pas eu cette conversation avec lui-même. «** Oui, Buck, je ne suis pas en train de sortir avec toi dans ton dos, ou quoique ce soit que cela était censé impliquer.**

**-Si c'était le cas, j'attendrais beaucoup plus de fleurs et beaucoup moins de chinois de merde à emporter, **dit Bucky et il laisse échapper une grande expiration.** « Okay. Voilà. J'ai plaisanté sur ça, j'ai plaisanté sur ça en public, et je ne vais pas me retourner pour voir si un type et ses potes sont en train de faire craquer leurs doigts en me regardant, satisfait ?**

**-Je ne suis pas en train de dire que... » **Steve se passe la main dans ses cheveux, coincé parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de dire. **« -Juste. Les gens plaisantent plus à propos de ça. Ils le supposent aussi plus, tu devrais lire la moitié des articles à propos des Avengers ces jours-ci, c'est rien que des potins sur qui devrait coucher avec qui, mais ce n'est pas pareil. C'est juste, la plupart du temps, quelque chose de plus sur quoi commérer. Cela ne veut pas dire que quelqu'un va te défoncer à l'arrière d'un restau. Si une vendeuse en parle, c'est juste parce qu'elle essaie de faire la conversation pour avoir un pourboire. »**

Bucky fait claquer sa langue contre ses dents. **« -Si tu le dis, »** et Steve laisse tomber

Prospec Park est joli, apaisant, et ils ne montent pas dans le manège, mais ils prennent quelques hotdogs et s'asseyent sur un banc proche, pour regarder les enfants crier et faire coucou de la main à leurs mères qui font coucou en retour avec obéissance puis retournent discuter avec leurs amies et regarder leur portable.

**« -Tout n'a pas changé, »** dit Steve, et il y a des couches et des couches de sous-entendus là, mais même lui ne sait pas ce que c'est ni où c'est, alors il ne s'inquiète pas que Bucky puisse les éplucher.

Bucky le regarde, les sourcils froncés, et finalement il se redresse, passant d'une position où il avait les coudes sur les cuisses à se laisser tomber en arrière contre le dossier, son épaule contre le bras de Steve. **«-Yeah. »**

Ils mangent leurs hotdogs en silence, et Bucky essuie la moutarde de ses doigts sur le jean de Steve, comme pour défier Steve de dire quelque chose. Steve prend le papier gras, le plie et se lève pour le déposer dans la poubelle la plus proche, mais Bucky secoue la tête. Il jette la boule de papier et Steve la suit du regard s'élever dans une trajectoire parfaite et atterrir dans la poubelle sans même rebondir sur les côtés. Un gamin sur un skate à trois roues siffle d'un air impressionné quand il passe à côté.

**« -Ecoute, ce n'est pas juste ce.. ce qu'elle a dit, » **dit Bucky qui fixe ses paumes comme s'il avait gribouillé des antisèches dessus comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'il paniquait la nuit avant le contrôle. **« -C'est tout. Le magasin, Brooklyn. On dirait un joli quartier maintenant, un bon quartier. Tu as raison, ça a changé. Je ne sais pas si j'ai toujours ma place ici. »**

Steve se cabre en arrière comme si Bucky l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine.

**«-Oh, quoi, non...**

**-Arrête, » **Bucky le coupe, la bouche pincée. **« -Je suis … brisé, Steve. Je suis un super soldat, un espion, un assassin avec le cerveau haché menu puis recollé comme le premier patchwork d'une gamine de 12 ans. C'est – tout ça – c'est brillant, et lumineux et doux. Ce magasin était plein de gens, des civils, et dans ma tête je les marquais, je prenais note d'où ils étaient, ****combien de temps ça me prendrait de les tuer. C'est comme ça pour moi tout le temps, et ce ****n'est pas le Soldat, c'est juste moi. C'est ce que je fais maintenant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que notre Brooklyn était peut-être plus sale, plus sombre et plus méchant, mais au moins c'était le notre. Au moins il nous comprenait. Celui-ci, je sais pas, surtout après ce que tu as dis. C'est comme partir au front et apprendre au retour que la fille que t'avais promis d'épouser quand vous étiez gosses, amoureux et stupides, a grandit et que vous ne vous connaissez plus. **

**-****Je ne sais pas à quel meilleur ami tu penses parler,** dit Steve, l'air de rien même s'ils n'ont pas utilisé ce mot depuis que Bucky est revenu, et que même maintenant, il flotte entre eux comme la tentative maladroite d'un gamin pour faire un coeur en papier mâché.** Je n'ai pas vraiment donné une tape dans le dos aux agents de l'Hydra avant de les renvoyer chez eux avec un mot du principal, et ce n'est pas non plus le cas des Avengers. Je veux dire, on est pas les Conciliateurs ou les Parlons de ça comme des adultes. Tout le monde regarde comme je n'étais même pas capable de cracher par terre, ****mais ils oublient que Captain America ne défend rien avec un regard sévère et une fessée. »**

Steve renverse sa tête en arrière, regarde le ciel en plissant les yeux et observe les nuages se déplaçer en travers du soleil.

**« -Je ne dis pas que j'aime ça ou quoi, mais tu as perdu plus de mémoire que prévu si tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait que de se salir les mains.**

**-Ouais, pour sauver le monde, **répond sombrement Bucky. **Pas parce que des savants fous t'ont mis sur les nerfs avant de te mettre dehors avec un flingue. Pas vraiment la même chose.**

**-C'est la même chose pour les gens qui sont morts à cause de nous, **dit Steve avec lassitude, et c'est un truc sur lequel son psy n'arrête pas de revenir, sa culpabilité de vétéran, mais ça ne sert à rien quand il faut que ça sorte. Il y a assez de temps pour les remords quand il ne se jette pas sur le terrain dès que Fury le sonne.** « ****Et tu n'aimes pas ça non plus. Je, je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que tu sois aussi peu à ta place que tu le penses, ou du moins, pas plus que je le suis..étais, le suis toujours, même si de moins en moins. Ca va aller mieux.**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ira mieux, » **dit Bucky, sa voix donnant l'impression d'avoir été traînée sur des graviers et fourrée dans un costume trop serré. **« Et si ça ne l'est pas ? Est-ce que tu peux gérer ça ? »**

Steve se tourne vers lui pour le fixer, furieux:

**« -Je t'ai sorti du labo de Zola après avoir risqué de foutre en l'air toute la mission pour faire demi tour et te sortir de là. J'ai sauté au-dessus d'une pièce en feu parce que je savais que tu me rattraperai. Je me rappelle encore comme c'était, quand j'ai lâché ta main sur le train, est-ce que tu crois réellement - »** Il se réfrène, parce que c'est trop, beaucoup trop, et la paix entre lui et Bucky après l'incident est trop neuve, trop fragile pour autant d'émotions. **« -Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sûr et certain que je peux gérer ça.**

**-Je ne t'en voudrais pas**, » répond Bucky et la résignation présente dans sa voix fait de son mieux pour briser les côtes de Steve, même s'il y autre chose, en dessous, de l'espoir, peut-être.** « -Ca serait bien, quand même.**

**-Voilà, tu vois. »**

Ils finissent par rentrer ensembles, une fois que le soleil a commencé à plonger derrière les plus grands buildings à l'horizon, et que le vent commence à devenir plus frais, et si Bucky garde ses distances, elles ne sont plus strictes et artificielles. Quand ils passent à nouveau devant le magasin, Bucky s'arrête.

**« -On a pas prit de jeans,** dit-il, mal à l'aise, et ses ses yeux évitent ceux de Steve, mais Steve n'est pas né de la dernière pluie et il est capable de voir une offre de paix quand il en voit une. **« -Trouve une paire qui te va, et je promet que je te laisse tranquille, » **dit-il, et Buck soupire, redresse le dos, mais il suit Steve sans se plaindre.

La vendeuse sursaute en les voyant, mais Bucky roule des épaules et lui sort son plus beau sourire de tombeur, et ils finissent par sortir du magasin avec une remise et une carte cadeau. Steve est mort de rire, jusqu'à ce que Bucky modifie sa trajectoire pour le heurter et manquer de l'envoyer dans un lampadaire.

Ils n'en parlent pas une fois à la maison, mais puisque Steve n'est pas du genre à sauter comme un fou dans une piscine tout habillé, il laisse couler. Cela ne revient pas dans la conversation jusqu'à une autre promenade, cette fois sans but parce que Bucky – comme c'était le cas de Steve – doit s'habituer au temps libre sans avoir chaque minute de leur emploi du temps dévoué à une tâche spécifique.

Plus le temps passe, plus il ressent le besoin de se lever et de faire quelque chose; le psy de Bucky a suggéré les promenades, Steve a suggéré d'avoir de la compagnie, et donc ils font les deux en même temps.

Steve s'apprête à lui demander ce que Bucky veut manger à midi, quand Bucky s'arrête sur place, sa main venant agripper le coude de Steve.

**« -Tu as vu ça ? » **demande-t-il et sa voix est un murmure enroué, un mélange de terreur, de choc et d'incrédulité totale.

**« -Vu quoi ? »**

Steve pivote sur lui-même et essaye que ça ne soit pas trop flagrant.

Il y a un vendeur ambulant qui vend des photos hors de prix, près d'un autre homme avec une table pleine de foulards, un couple avec un enfant dont le visage est plein de glace, et un ado qui a plus de tatouages que ça devrait être possible et légal pour quelqu'un qui semble encore avoir besoin du consentement parental.

**« - Buck, je ne...**

**-Ces deux là, **dit Bucky, avec un mouvement du menton vers le couple.** Est-ce qu'ils sont fous ? »**

Steve cligne des yeux.

L'un des deux est accroupit près de la poussette, et fait de son mieux pour essuyer le visage de l'enfant, l'autre parle rapidement par l'oreillette bluetooth qu'il porte.

**«-Oh, **dit Steve; apparemment les Soviets n'avaient pas ce genre de technologie. Il se laisse aller, soulagé, devant l'innocence de tout ça, même si, wow, Bucky est sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. Peut-être devraient-ils faire de nouveau une promenade dans le parc. **« -Il n'est pas fou, il parle à une ****oreillette.**

**-Pas l'oreillette ! J'ai été au SHIELD, je connais le bluetooth, et ce n'est pas... pour l'amour de dieu, Steve, est-ce que **_**je**_** suis fou ? **siffle Bucky entre ses dents.** Bordel, Steve, ils sont en couple, ils ont un bébé, et ils sont en public, est-ce qu'ils veulent se faire tuer ? **» Ses yeux sont écarquillés, et blancs au bord. **« -D'accord, okay, les vendeuses peuvent plaisanter su ça, et cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils essayent de vous faire jeter dehors, mais tu ne peux pas me dire que ce qu'ils font, ce n'est pas suicidaire. »**

Oh.

Steve souffle.

**« -Non, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas,** dit il. **Enfin, je ne pense pas, pas à New York en tous cas. Il y a toutes sortes de couples avec des enfants, Buck, il y en en partout dans les défilés. Je crois même qu'ils ont leur propre groupe pour défiler.**

**-Défilés, **Bucky lui lance un regard vide, sans comprendre :** Il y a des défilés ?**

**-Eh bien, oui, je les ai vu à la télé, aux infos. » **

Steve choisit de ne pas parler de son implication involontaire à Bucky, puisque cela ne compte pas vraiment, de toute façon.

**« -Ca dépend de où tu te trouves. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça n'est pas accepté partout. Mais ici, personne ne va venir et leur prendre leur enfant, ou quoique ce soit. »** Il fait un petite sourire à Bucky. **« Tu devrais voir tous les petits enfants métisses qui courent partout dans le parc. **

**-Jesus, »** dit Bucky, et apparemment Soeur Catherine sort de sa tombe pour le frapper derrière la tête, parce qu'il sursaute et se frotte la nuque avant que Steve dise quoi que ce soit. **« -T'as raison, ce monde est devenu cinglé, **dit-il en secouant la tête.

**-Quoi, on a posé le pied sur la lune en 69, **dit Steve,** c'est pas si tiré par les cheveux que ça nous ait pris que 40 ans pour autoriser un couple de mecs à adopter un enfant s'ils en ont envie. »**

Bucky renifle et laisse tomber. Devant eux, le type au téléphone raccroche et sourit au bébé.

C'est un sujet sensible, et pas un de ceux que Steve veut aborder, pas quand il n'est pas lui-même sûr d'où il va avec ça. Il a eu du temps pour s'adapter à ce nouveau siècle, aux nouvelles façons de penser – et à celles qui n'ont pas changé, même en 70 ans, la bonne vieille Amérique fidèle et véridique dans sa bigoterie – mais d'une manière abstraite, détachée. Il se dit que c'est parce qu'il est intéressé par la socio-politique, ce qui est logique puisqu'il est un super-héros chargé de représenter toute la nation, mais Steve se connait mieux que ça.

Il se connait assez pour savoir que, être lâché quelque part où les vendeuses cherchent à avoir un pourboire en complimentant un type sur son petit ami sexy, et où un couple peut se promener dans la rue avec leur adorable bébé adopté, cela n'efface pas magiquement 20 années passées à grandir dans l'époque où il a grandit.

Sans compter que n'importe quel soldat sait comment fermer les yeux sur une pensée destructrice, sinon il y aurait bien plus de dépression sur le champ de bataille et peut-être quelques batailles de Passchendale (2) de moins, quelques parties de soccer au son de douce nuit de plus, qui sait.

Le fait est que, oui il a été dans ce nouveau soi-disant siècles « des lumières » ou millénaire même, prenez une seconde pour y penser, pendant plus d'un an, mais c'était sans Bucky, et en-dehors de quelques jours où il finissait pas regretter de métaboliser l'alcool trop vite en tant que super-soldat, Steve ne se laissait pas y penser. Quel intérêt de lancer une bouée de sauvetage à l'eau quand le nageur s'est déjà noyé ?

Avec Bucky de retour, ces questions ont recommencées à traîner dans sa tête, et les verrous qu'il avait placé sur tant de parties de son esprit ont commencé à chercher des clefs. Pourtant, pour l'instant, c'est pas encore le moment. Pas encore. Il suit le tempo de Bucky, quoique cela veuille dire, et rien n'arrivera – si, en effet, Bucky veut que quoi que ce soit arrive, si_ Steve lui-même_ veut que quoique ce soit arrive, ce n'est comme s'il s'était donné du temps pour y réfléchir – rien ne se passera si quelqu'un précipite les choses.

C'est pour ça que Steve se retrouve à perdre son sang froid, un soir, à la Tour Avengers, quand les plaisanteries de Clint et Tony vont un peu trop loin.

**« Okay, écoute, »** dit brusquement Tony, alors qu'il sont supposé regarder un film, mais il date des années 70 et Steve est fatigué du cynisme et de la colère et il a tendance à ne pas vraiment regarder, donc il accueille la distraction avec soulagement, même si Tony a sa tête de guerrier. **« -Il n'y a pas moyen de demander ça poliment, mais je regardais le pot des paris, et j'essayais de me débarrasser de quelques vieux paris, et je ne pense pas que ça se résoudre autrement, donc...**

**-Quoi ?** Demande Bucky, se penchant en avant, et Steve en profite pour replier un peu son bras et re faire circuler le sang, pas qu'il se plaigne, jamais jamais. **Vous avez un pot de paris, et vous ne m'avez pas compté dedans dès que je suis sorti ? C'est cruel, Stark.**

**-Miss America ici présent n'est toujours pas dedans, **dit Tony et Steve lève les yeux au ciel.** On lui en a parlé, mais il a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé.**

**-J'aurais pu l'être, si le pari du moment n'avait pas été si Bruce pouvait ou non avoir une relation sexuelle sans que son rythme cardiaque explose et fasse venir l'Autre. **

Steve pince les lèvres. Il a un certain sens de l'humour, comme tous le monde – Bucky est capable de le faire rire assez longtemps pour que les muscles de son estomac lui fassent mal et que ses poumons brûlent – mais il n'est pas raccord avec celui des habitants de la Tour. Leur humour est méchant; même lorsque c'est drôle, il y a toujours un arrière goût de mauvais esprit. L'humour du vingt-et-unième siècle est bien plus cynique qu'avant; c'est comme si personne ne peut rire sans que quelqu'un d'autre en fasse les frais.

**« -Oh, c'est gentil,** dit Bruce, mais son ton est doux et las comme tout le reste. **La réponse est oui, au fait, mais puisque je vous l'ai dit, ça veut dire que le vainqueur, qui que ce soit, doit partager les gains avec moi. » **Il fait une pause et prend une bouchée pensive de sa pizza végétarienne. **« Ou au moins m'emmener dîner avant de vérifier ça, au cas où il s'agissait d'une tentative alambiquée pour me demander un rendez-vous.**

**-Désolé, big guy, c'est moi qui gagne, mais peut-être le prochain chou. Quoique, peut-être Pep's est dans ce genre de trucs, qui sait, je lui demanderai. » **Tony donne une tape sur l'épaule de Bruce. **« Je te transfèrerai des actions, ça te va ? Mais non, Steve, on a un truc en cours, pour savoir si, oui ou non, tu as, tu sais, goûté au plus grand plaisir terrestre, pour dire ça comme ça. Bruce dit non, et m'a fait la leçon sur la politique, la société, et je m'en foutais ****donc j'ai dit oui juste **p**our le faire taire. Parce que je veux dire, tu sais, Captain America, tes ****bras, les filles s'évanouissent à la vue de ces bras, et tu ne peux pas être assez naïf pour penser que ces tee-shirts te vont...**

**-Non, **répond Steve sèchement, et Tony s'interrompt en pleine phrase, clignant des yeux comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Steve lui réponde. **Jamais.** Il se mord l'intérieur de la lèvre, jusqu'au sang, mais Bucky entre d'un centimètre dans son espace vital, son bras touche ses côtes, et Steve expire **« Tu aurais pu demandé, tu sais, j'ai été à l'armée, pas au couvent. Ce n'est pas comme si je me serais évanoui en entendant la question. **

Tony frappe des mains :

**« -Okay, alors big guy, ça veut dire que c'est toi qui paie, je suppose.**

**-Ce n'est pas juste**, geint Clint, enfonçant son menton dans la cuisse de Tony assez fort pour que Tony glapisse et tente lui-même une petite recalibration cognitive. **Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne donne pas tous notre argent à Bruce ? C'est un pari stupide dès le début, je veux dire, quel est l'intérêt ? C'est comme parier s'il peut ou non être bourré.**

**-Il pourrait être bourré, théoriquement,** répond Bruce, et ils se tournent tous vers lui, même **Steve. Son métabolisme est quoi, 4 fois plus rapide que celui d'un être humain normal ? Ca veut juste dire qu'il doit boire beaucoup plus vite, c'est tout. Comptez un shot par minute et il sera aussi saoul que nous, mais ça ne serait pas agréable. »**

Ca a du sens, parce que les seules fois où Steve essaie vraiment d'être saoul, c'est à propos de Bucky, et c'est le genre de nuits passées seul en tête à tête avec une bouteille, à avaler des gorgées longues et lentes, en repensant à tout ce qui a mal tourné. Il n'a pas essayé de descendre tout le truc en quelques minutes. On en apprend des choses.

**« -Je ne t'aime pas**, dit Clint à Bruce malicieusement,** t'es pas drôle. »**

Etant donné qu'il occupe tout le sofa comme s'il était le seul dessus, allongé à la fois sur Tony et Bruce, avec les pieds sur les genoux de Natasha, la réplique perd de son piquant. Bruce ne semble pas le moins du monde bouleversé; il se contente de tapoter Clint dans le dos avec un geste de réconfort.

**«-N'empêche, sérieusement, pour de vrai ? **Dit Tony. **Okay, je sais que tu as fait le effrayé-mal-nourri-maladif durant des années, mais tu vas me dire que personne n'a eu pitié et été à un rendez-vous avec toi ? Et ne me dis pas que personne ne couchait hors mariage à l'époque de la Grande Depression, parce que pitié, qu'est-ce que vous pouviez bien faire d'autre ?**

Steve croise les bras, et ses doigts pianotent sur son biceps.

**« Apparemment, ça doit être une surprise pour toi, mais les rendez-vous acceptés par pitié n'était pas vraiment ce que je cherchais. J'étais...j'attendais la bonne personne. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Les gens font toujours ça de nos jours, tu sais.**

**-Oui, bien sûr, les filles avec des jupes qui s'arrêtent aux chevilles et des bagues de chasteté, **Tony agite la main et Steve expire par le nez. Mais allez, on est dans les années 2010 maintenant, et les règles ont changé. **Tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière les années 40 et la pudibonderie ratifiée par la société ou comment t'appelles ça, et maintenant ça n'a rien a voir avec la pitié. Il n'y a pas d'excuse, Rogers, plus de virginité à protéger. C'est juste triste à pleurer ****maintenant.**

**-****S'il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas,** intervient Bucky, et sa voix est asséchée par l'avertissement sous-jacent. **S'il veut attendre, alors quoi ? Bordel, en quoi ça affecte qui que ce soit dans cette pièce ? **

Steve donne un coup d'épaule dans le côté de Bucky.

**-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu combattes à ma place, soldat**, dit-il, mais sa bouche s'étire en un léger sourire. **Je peux gérer ça, promis.**

**-Ben, peut-être que je n'aime pas entendre ça non plus,** refuse catégoriquement Bucky. **Tu n'es pas un gamin qu'on a amené dans un magasin de bonbons et qui peut prendre tout ce qu'il veut. C'est compliqué. »**

Le regard qu'il lance à la pièce fait tomber la température ambiante de quelques degrés – à moins que Jarvis soit d'accord et dramatise.

Tony marque une pause, et soudain son regard passe rapidement de Steve à Bucky.

**« -Compliqué, **dit-il. **Okay d'accord, je comprend. Le 21e siècle est vraiment différent, avec beaucoup de possibilités que vous n'avez peut-être pas envisagé auparavant.**

**-Stark,** intervient Natasha, en appuyant sur la voyelle et aspirant le k. **Laisse tomber.**

**-Je dis ça comme ça !** Tony agite les mains dans l'une de ses attitudes qui veut dire tout et n'importe quoi. **«Les gars, si vous voulez prendre le jet, et emprunter une de mes iles pour faire un break, promis, je dirais rien. Je le mettrai dans mes impôts comme une oeuvre charitative. Ou thérapeutique peut-être, puisque Bucky a besoin de s'acclimater au nouveau millénaire etc.**

**-Stop! »**

Tout le monde sursaute quand Steve crie, et il a envie de s'excuser pour avoir fait dégainer son beretta à Natasha et un couteau à Clint, tous les deux sortis de nulle part, mais il y a des limites, et Steve n'en a pas beaucoup quand c'est personnel et non pas à propos de petites frappes ou d'injustices, et oui, souvent il ne sait où sont les limites jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les traverse, mais là il y en a une.

**« Tu vas laisser tomber ça. Tout de suite.**

**-Tout doux, Cap, **dit Clint, les sourcils froncés d'avoir été surpris au point de dégainer une arme. **Sérieusement, après toutes ces années, sans compter le temps passé sous la glace, tu devrais vraiment sortir, et baiser. Ca te fera du bien. Et, après tout, si le seul souci c'est de trouver le bon partenaire...**

**-C'est exactement ce dont je parle, **claque la voix de Steve. Il se lève tant bien que mal au milieu du tas de bras et de jambes, tremblant pour de bon de colère et de peur. Peur que leurs railleries fassent ce que les innocentes remarques de la vendeuse ont presque fait : qu'elles vont faire croire à Bucky que Steve a un dessein caché et des arrières pensées et le faire prendre ses clics et ses clacs. **Moi, Bucky, le sexe, l'un des trois, c'est interdit. Je n'ai pas à rester assis et à vous écouter plaisanter sur ça, et je ne vais pas le faire. Si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça, il peut venir avec moi dehors. On même aller au gymnase et régler ça tout de suite. »**

Quelque chose traverse le visage de Bucky, crispant la ligne de sa mâchoire et la peau autour de ses yeux.

**« -Okay,** dit-il, frappant ses cuisses et se mettant debout. **C'était fun, les amis, mais je pense qu'on devrait rentrer. »**

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Steve pour essayer de le calmer, mais Steve le repousse. Il ne veut pas être calmé, pas ce coup-ci.

**« -Pas avant qu'ils aient compris que ce n'est pas okay. »**

Natasha se glisse sur ses pieds, rapide, féline et dangereuse comme une panthère, et immédiatement tous les hommes de la pièce croisent les jambes.

**« -Ca va aller,** dit-elle en lançant un regard grave à Steve par-dessus son épaule. **Je vais leur expliquer. Vous, rentrez. Elle fait un léger sourire crispé à Bucky. Prend soin de lui, James. »**

Steve pense qu'il ne s'habituera jamais à l'entendre l'appeler comme ça, mais Bucky se contente d'acquiescer.

**« 'Vais faire ça, m'dame, » **dit-il et lui fait un salut.

Quand ils quittent la pièce, il entend la voix de Natasha, qui est glaciale et terrifiante sans hausser le ton, et il se détend un peu.

**« -Repos, Captain, »** dit Bucky et il a l'air à la fois un peu amusé, et un peu hésitant en même temps.

Il fourre ses mains dans ses moches, tire sa manche gauche par-dessus sa main.

**«-T'as un peu perdu ton calme, là-haut.**

**-Je ne suis pas une pièce de musée, **dit Steve, et il a l'impression d'avoir des fourmis qui rampent sous sa peau. **Mes -choix – n'ont pas à être discutés. »**

Bucky se passe la langue sur les dents.

**« -Je croyais que tu disais que ce n'est plus un problème.**

**-Pas un problème, l'intimité ? Non, non, ce n'est pas un problème, pas pour les autres je suppose, mais ça l'est toujours pour moi. **

**-Pas ça, **Bucky grimace, agite vaguement une main entre eux. **Tu sais. Ce qu'ils sous-entendaient. Ce que les gens ont toujours sous-entendu, déjà quand j'avais le droit de leur foutre un pain pour ça.**

**-Oh. **Steve passe une main dans ses cheveux, y entortille ses doigts. **Oh, ça non. Ce n'est pas... Ils ne sont pas en train de..juger ou quoi. La seule relation sexuelle critiquable de nos jours c'est de ne pas en avoir, je crois, mais ce n'est pas.. agh.** Il avale sa salive, et essaye d'organiser ses pensées un peu plus que le chaos actuel.** Ce n'est pas un problème, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils disent ça sur nous, Buck. Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est...ca ne va pas.**

**-On dirait que tu vas devoir choisir où se trouve ta tête, Cap, **dit Bucky.

Ca fait deux fois qu'il l'appelle Captain, et zéro fois Steve, ce qui apprend à Steve que l'humeur de Bucky a changé de la même manière que le ton soudain cassant.

**« - Non, désolé, j'ai compris. C'est okay, mais juste pas pour toi, et ils devraient arrêter ça. »**

Steve rembobine, tente de se rappeler ce qu'il a dit. Ils parlent plus de ce-dont-ils-ne-doivent-pas-parler qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, mais Bucky est toujours là au moins, il n'a pas couru se cacher en montagne, n'a pas dégainé un couteau, et c'est déjà ça.

**« -Non, je...ce n'est pas ce que je fais, avec toi.** La pression augmente dans sa poitrine, et il doit faire comprendre ça, au moins ça, à Bucky. **Ce n'est pas comme ce qu'ils insinuaient. Je ne suis pas ici avec toi parce que j'attends une sorte de, je sais pas, remboursement en nature, pour mon temps et mon attention. Mon meilleur ami est de retour d'entre les morts, et ils prennent ça comme si j'étais le genre de gars qui pense que, parce qu'il paie le repas à une fille, la fille lui doit quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'essaye de te manipuler, ou de te pousser à quelque chose. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'ai perdu sur ce train, et j'ai failli de te perdre avec le lavage de cerveau, et je ne vais pas te perdre parce que mes amis pensent que c'est drôle de dire que je te garde près de moi juste dans l'espoir que tu me rembourses avec... comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu soupçonnes tout ce que je fais et que tu croies que j'ai des arrières pensées. »**

Bucky le fixe, cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à dire quelque chose.

**«-Uh, Steve. **Il avale sa salive, s'éclaircit la gorge.** Est-ce que tu... t'inquiètes que je puisse penser que tu essayes de, euh, abuser de moi ? Parce que …** sa voix s'étouffe dans un rire hystérique qu'il essaie de réprimer, mais cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses en envoyant le son dans son nez. **« Steve, allez.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?** Questionne Steve, mais Bucky rit, il est mort de rire, le genre de rire qu'il le fait se pencher en avant et se tenir les mains sur les cuisses, le genre de rire que Steve n'avait entendu depuis très très longtemps**. Je voulais juste que tu ne trompes pas !**

**-Wah, je suis content que tu ais mis ça au clair, parce que, mec, je commençais à croire que je devais surveiller mes arrières. **Bucky tape l'épaule de Steve. C**a va, je te le jure. Je me suis mis en colère à la Tour juste parce que c'était clair que ça te tapait sur les nerfs, et ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus grand et que tu n'as plus besoin de moins pour te battre que je peux laisser tomber**. Il hausse les épaules, presque penaud.** Désolé.**

**-Ca va, **dit Steve qui passe une main sur ses yeux.

**-Yeah. »**

Steve jette un coup d'oeil à Bucky ,surpris par la chaleur dans sa voix, et Bucky lui fait un large sourire en coin, qui ressemble tellement à son ancien sourire insouciant que Steve en oublie de respirer. « **Oui, ça va. »**

**(1)** Dungan est un membre du Howling Commando, qui porte toujours un chapeau melon dans les comics et qui apparaît aussi dans le film. Jim est un prénom courant et je suppose qu'il est aussi membre du commando dans le film ou les comics à un moment donné.

**(2) **Ou troisième bataille d'Ypres, bataille durant la Première guerre mondiale qui causa énormément de morts ( pour pas grand chose, sous la pluie et dans la boue etc )


End file.
